From the Beginning
by dbella1130
Summary: Ana Steele remembers her time as a teenager when she had one companion in her new school: a certain bad boy named Christian Grey. One day, he began to ignore her and gave up his bad boy act. In the present day, she attempts to write a novel, using him as her inspiration. But what happens when their paths cross once more? Will she find out what ended up their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Please bare with me and this story. The idea has been nagging me in the back of my head, so here it is. Some clarifications: **

**\- This is an AU of FSOG. In this story, Ana and Christian are the same age, but we will put them at around 25. His background stays the same. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

_What most people don't realize is how hard it is to be a teenager. While adults have the usual worries of getting to work on time, not infuriating the boss, and making a steady paycheck, teenagers are faced with a multitude of other problems. Are my clothes hip enough? Will I make to class on time? What if the school bus misses me? Do I have any homework I've forgotten about? What if we have a pop quiz? Will that boy I like notice me? _

_And the biggest problem... what if I move to a different school?_

Anastasia Rose Steele looked up from the keyboard of her laptop, her blue eyes scanning the text that ran across the screen. Her idea of a book hadn't received much reception, but she had high hopes when it would be finished. Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, she let out a huff. While she raised her hands multiple times to continue writing, she found herself at a standstill.

_Writers Block..._ She thought.

She stood, making her way to the living room of her apartment, grabbing a small photo album along the way. Numbly, she flipped through the pages, the faint hint of a smile from a copper haired boy staring back at her. _He_ was her inspiration. _He _probably didn't even remember she existed. As if to taunt her, a Forbes magazine her roommate had picked up sat next to her on the coffee table. _He_ looked up at her from the cover, his eyes empty, his smile long forgotten.

* * *

**_Ten Years Prior. . . _**

The day was a dreary one, and Ana Steele sat on the bleachers book in hand. Had it been her old high school, she might have been sitting with friends. However, since she had only attended _this_ school for just a few days, she found herself alone.

The school, though different, still maintained the same feel of each and every high school. A clash of adolescent minds attempting to gain something from their times in the halls. The only _real_ difference was that instead of the normal sneakers students wore, most students wore rain boots.

_Seattle._ Her reasoning for moving back in with her father was sound, but she missed the sun. Seattle, as she learned, seemed to always be a bit too cloudy for her taste. The city was more grandiose than what she was used to, but she was sure she'd grow to enjoy it.

"Hey nerd!" A voice cried from the bottom of the bleachers. Unsure who this person was referencing, Ana continued to keep her face in her book. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

She lifted her head, pushing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "Are you speaking to me?" She questioned the burly boy on the track field.

"I just said that... _man_ someone with her face in a book, you think she'd be smarter."

Ana, not used to being picked on, rolled her eyes and let them drift back to her book. While she maintained her composure, she felt a twinge of hurt deep in her belly.

"If you actually moved that book away, maybe took off those glass... you could be pretty..." She found the boy closer to her, close enough to try and push down her book, a grin on his face.

Pushing her book down, she narrowed her eyes. "Please get away from me."

"Come on... your a freshman... i'm a junior, might help raised your popul-"

"I'm pretty sure she said leave her alone." Spoke a voice from a few benches away. Had he not just spoken, Ana would not have even noticed him sitting there. A boy, she was sure was about her age, removed the hood of his sweatshirt and stood. His height was not that of a freshman, but possibly a senior. His copper hair was messy, his eyes a slate gray. He was in fact, possibly the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

The burly boy turned away from Ana, and let out a laugh. "Aren't you Elliot's brother? Why don't you go home and hang out with your mommy..."

It happened fast. The copper haired boy lunged at the burly one, delivering a blow to his face that Ana was sure would break his nose. She moved back, yelling for them to stop, yelling for someone...

**_Two weeks later . . . _**

After the fight, Ana had found out the boy's name was Christian Grey, brother to Elliot Gray who was older than him. It seemed this was not the first time this had happened; him fighting was a regular thing and this was the second time he had been suspended for it.

She had waited the two weeks for him to come back to school, and had found herself making friends with one _Kate Kavanagh_, daughter of some big media hot shot. While she had gone on and on through lunch about how Ana should get contacts, Ana just found herself looking around for the copper haired boy. There, at lunch sitting in the corner, she found him.

"Kate.. i'll be right back." Ana said lightly, her friend stopping mid sentence about the difference in contact brands.

Her converse carried her towards him, and she sat at his table, ignoring the glare he gave her.

"Don't give me that look..." She murmured, and he raised a brown, amused perhaps. "Listen...I wanted to thank you... for defending me. I mean, it was completely irresponsible to do that, considering he wasn't bothering me _that much_, but still... thank you."

Christian stared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're welcome... and he deserved it. He picks on freshman all of the time." His voice, low, made her shiver. She ignored it.

"Well, maybe I could treat you to ice cream or something some time? I'm sure my dad could driv-"

"No thank you." And he looked back at his food, pushing it around his tray mindlessly.

"Wow... I wasn't asking you out Grey, I was just trying to thank you for-"

"Listen... what's your name?"

Ana shifted uncomfortably, the fact that he interrupted her twice angering her. "Ana... Ana Steele."

"Listen... _Ana_... It's not a problem. I just... don't go out. I don't _hang out _with people." His eyes dropped.

"Well... maybe if you did... everyone wouldn't think you're such an asshole." She replied, and was sure when she stood and walked away, she saw a hit of a smile.

**_Two days later . . ._**

"Thanks you driving me to school Dad... sorry, I woke up late." Ana grumbled, annoyed that she had missed the bus. She had in fact run out just as it was driving away, and obviously they didn't feel the need to stop.

"Annie... don't worry about it." Her stepfather Ray smiled at her, his eyes crinkling. He grinned then, nodding over to the copper haired boy whose head perked up when he saw them pull up. "Looks like you have someone waiting for you?"

Ana looked up, and then let out a small laugh as the boy watched them. "No dad... love you." After a kiss on the cheek she stepped out of the car, stopping to stare at Christian Grey.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She adjusted her backpack, vaguely aware that they were the only two people not in the building.

"Shouldn't you?" He answered, giving her a small grin. It was quite beautiful.

With a small chuckle, she rolled her eyes. "Touche... were you waiting for me?" Ana adjusted her backpack, and saw that he dropped his gaze, kicking some imaginary rock on the ground.

"I was... I wanted to see if you wanted to get that ice cream."

"I have to get to class Christian." Ana turned her head to see that Ray had already pulled away.

"You never skipped class before? Come on.." And Christian began to walk away, his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present Day . . ._**

Lost in her thoughts, Ana didn't even notice that the door had swung open and her overly enthusiastic roommate had burst in. Kate was the only friend Ana had kept through high school and even college. She felt a sisterly bond to the blonde bombshell, but sometimes also overwhelmed by her crass attitude.

"Can we _please_ go out tonight Ana? I'm so tired of sitting at home..." Cried Kate, her dramatics something Ana had become immune to.   


Ana stole a glance at the magazine cover once more before letting her eyes drift to Kate. Her blonde waves bounced as she walked towards Ana, and her lip jutted out into a pout. With a giggle and a roll of her eyes, Ana shook her head.

"Call Jose...I'm really trying to write this Kate, you know that." She replied, tucking her legs beneath her.

Kate flopped on the couch, grumbling about something beneath her breath. She spread her legs out in front of her, her bare feet resting on the coffee table. Ana watched as her roommate picked up the Forbes magazine and flipped through it absentmindedly before her eyes lit up.

"Did you know Christian Grey has a new night club opening tomorrow night?" Kate exclaimed, flipping the magazine over to show Ana.

Right there before her the words read: _... along with his other ventures, Christian Grey will also be opening up his new night club "Ice" September 29th... _She stared at the words, reading them over and over. She felt Kate watching her and her cheeks burned beneath her stare.

"Do you want to go?" Kate urged, nudging Ana on the shoulder. The happiness on her face evident as she awaited her friends reaction.

"But... but what if we see him? He won't recognize me. I haven't spoken to him in ten years Kate." Ana said lightly. She felt her nerves creeping in, but also noted the bubble of excitement she also felt.

* * *

**_Ten years prior . . . _**

While their fellow classmates attended class, Ana and Christian were meeting for the second time, skipping their last period. Their ice cream trip had been uneventful, but it seemed both teenagers just wanted someone to spend a little time with that could understand them.

They sat at a picnic table in the park that lay on the block parallel to the school. Ana's elbows were propped up against the wooden table, her face in her hands. She watched as Christian explained that his sister, at the age of five, was becoming quite the hellion.

"But of course... Grace and Carrick don't really yell at her because she's the baby." He finished, rolling his eyes and mimicking Ana's position.

"Why do you call them Grace and Carrick? Why not mom and dad?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. She watched as Christian tensed up, and his eyes went blank. Reaching a hand out she touched his arm to which he jerked away. "Christian... i'm sorry, it's none of my business.. So what's your favorite class?"

And just like that he was back to normal and continued to speak about his love for science, and how he would one day change the world.

**_Three week's later . . ._ **

"I think you're my best friend Ana." Christian said so quietly Ana was sure she misheard him.

Together they sat on the bleachers, staring out at the football and track field. The previous three weeks had made her transition between both schools easier. They helped each other with homework. She found out he didn't like to be touched, and that he had been adopted. He learned the reasoning behind her move. They were both two lost souls, trying to figure out their place in the world, and were able to get clarity together.

She turned her head towards him, pushing her glasses up. "I think you're my best friend too Christian..."

* * *

Later that night, Ana found herself being awoken by a rapping against her window. She stood, blinking the sleep from her eyes and walked to the window, glancing out. There stood Christian, throwing rocks again and again. She noted as he threw them, he stumbled.

Ten minutes later, she found herself outside in jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. "_Christian! What're you doing?!" _She whispered, looking back to be sure her father's light was still off. It was apparent from not only his posture, but also his breath that he was drunk. Taking another look at him, she noted his fist was covered in blood. _"_What did you do? Did you get into another fight?"

"Ana... you look... _good._" He mumbled, taking a step towards her to which she ignored. She immediately grabbed his hand, and though he tensed up he allowed her to.

"We need to get this cleaned up... come on... _be quiet!_" She walked into the house once more, tip toeing up her stairs and looking back to make sure he was following. Once she passed her Ray's room and could hear his snores, she felt calmer. After bringing him into the bathroom she shut the door, turning on the sink and thrusting his hand beneath it.

"I want some answers. Why are you drunk? And why were you fighting?" Ana said as the water ran red.

"I got into my dads liquor cabinet. Seemed like a good idea..." He slurred, "Some jocks were having a party so I crashed it and knocked out the captain of the football team..." He grinned, as if he were proud. "They started chasing me... so I came here..."

"You thought the best place to go... when a bunch of jocks were chasing you... was my house?" She squeaked, raising her eyebrows. Noticing the water was now clear she turned off the sink.

"I wanted to see you... you're my best friend..."

Her features softened, and in return so did his. "You have to stop this Christian... this drinking and fighting-"

"Can I sleep here?" He interrupted, his eyes beginning to droop.

Ana bit her lower lip, assessing the situation. Here was the most gorgeous boy she had ever known, _her best friend_, standing before her... drunk and wanting to stay the night.

"Please?" He murmured. "I can sleep on the floor."

And that's how they fell asleep, Ana on her bed, and Christian laying a foot away from her on the floor.

* * *

_**Present Day . . . **_

"Steele... you look _hot._" Kate exclaimed.

Ana observed her figure in the mirror. She could admit, she did in fact look _hot_. Her brown hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders down to her breasts. Blue eyes were lined in coal, and the black dress that hugged her curves _made_ her feel attractive. The difference in her high school appearance and now was obvious. She had, at the age of seventeen, finally developed. After high school, she had finally accepted contacts instead of her black rimmed glasses. Overall, she looked like a woman.

Kate, on the other hand, had always been developed. She had men from college hitting on her when she was still just seventeen. Tonight her blonde curls were piled high on her head and her figure was wrapped in red material. Her influence from her father was able to secure them two VIP passes into _Ice,_ and her father had rented them a limo.

It was only an hour later that they were dropped off, stepping outside of the limo to be greeted by flashing lights. Just as any grand opening of a business opened by Christian Grey, the photographers waited. How that shy, scared boy became _this_, Ana would never know.

Kate, in her element, posed for the cameras. Ana, on the other hand, pulled away trying to make her way inside. The lights continued flashing, and she found herself brought back to another time.

* * *

**_Ten years prior . . .  
_**_Five months after Ana and Christian met. _

The flash of a camera dazed Ana, small lights appearing in her vision. She stood in the foyer of Christians elaborate home in front of his parents in a silver tea-length dress. Ray stood next to them, his own disposable camera flashing away.

"Oh! Christian! You forgot..." Christian's mother Grace exclaimed running into the kitchen. Ana liked her immediately. Though it should have been obvious from her profession as a pediatric doctor, Ana found that in person Grace was the most caring person she had ever met.

"Mom..." Christian began, rolling his eyes. He had stood next to Ana through the pictures for their Spring Dance, but both made sure not to touch one another.

His mother appeared again, a small plastic box in her hands holding a white rose corsage. After much fumbling and a few giggles and exasperated sighs, it now sat snug on Ana's wrist.

"Did I miss it? Did I miss the pictures?" The voice came from the entrance and in walked a blonde woman, her hair done in a bob. Her features were sharp, and she was quite beautiful. Ana watched as she immediately walked towards Grace, giving her kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Elena! You made it! We are just finishing up." Grace said, her eyes falling on her middle adopted child.

Christian, uncomfortable with the attention, gave Ana a look that she was learning well. _Let's get out of here_.

"Dad... we're ready."

Ray, excited to be a part of the festivities, waved good bye to Christians family and walked out to start the car.

As they tried to leave, Ana couldn't help but notice the look Elena was giving Christian. It was greedy, territorial almost.

"Oh, Christian!" Elena said, reaching a hand out to get his attention. "Don't forgot, tomorrow afternoon... the yard work."

Christian made no movement towards her, nor did he answer. Ana walked out behind him, taking one last glance at Elena. She couldn't help but notice the knowing look on her face.

* * *

Later in the evening, Christian and Ana sat on a dock, overlooking the water. The dance hall, rented out by the school had a great view. They both noticed the other students sneaking out into the darker, more intimate areas, but ignored them. They had danced together, only through fast songs, Ana making sure to respect his space. Once the slow songs would come on, both would make their way towards the food and drinks.

"Ana..." Christian began, staring out at the gentle waves. "I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. It's always been hard coming from where I came from... being with my family... not having friends. Thanks for asking me out for ice cream." He looked at her then, gray eyes staring into blue.

A blush crept through her cheeks. She smiled at him, vaguely happy that they were in a darker area. "Thanks for punching that guy..." She giggled, biting her lower lip.

"Always be my friend?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Always Christian... always."

And while she was sure it must have hurt him to do so, she felt his fingers intertwine with her own.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice_, Ana realized, was unlike any club she had ever been to. The interior was made to symbolize the name, the colors nothing but white and silver. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and from those hung crystals looking like icicles. The staff were scantily clad, but the clothes they _were_ wearing were nothing but white and shimmering. Each bar (the six of them) were covered what looked like ice, and while it looked like the interior should be cold, it was not.

Ana found herself feeling uncomfortable in the grandiose club. She was a book-worm, an editor, an aspiring novelist... not some party-goer. The music pounded away, the dance floor already full. Ana, unsure of herself and why she had decided to come, grabbed the nearest shot glass that was being offered on a tray and downed it. It burned her throat and she coughed in response.

"Ana! Look at you, drinking already. Relax!" Kate said, grabbing her own shot glass and offering it up in a salute. After pouring it in her mouth and placing the glass back on the tray, she began to let her body move. Kate, being the blonde bombshell that she was, was already becoming the attention of men closest to them. "Oh!" She started, grabbing Ana's hand and pointing with her other. "Look!"

And there he was, _Christian Grey, _walking through the door way, the flashes of the cameras behind him. In a slate grey suit, he looked like something straight of GQ, making Ana feel weak at the knees. She was sure she wasn't the only one. His copper hair hadn't changed a bit, still sitting unruly on his head. The only thing that had become different about her childhood friend was his eyes, bored and unfeeling.

People immediately flooded towards him but were thwarted by two men in black suits. His bodyguards rivaled that of the President.

Ana immediately felt her mouth dry. The man before her lifted his eyes towards her, blue meeting with grey. She was sure she saw them widen before she turned and ran.

* * *

_**Ten years prior . . .  
**One week after Christian helps Elena . . ._

"So where's your other half?" Kate asked, dropping her lunch tray across from Ana. She immediately opened her iced tea, drinking half of the bottle in one shot.

Ana lifted her eyes to look at Kate, not wanting to show her the hurt that was brewing deep in her heart. Ana had not heard from Christian since the day after the dance. After multiple calls, attempts to say hi in the hallway, she was giving up. She had thought over and over about the night of the dance, and remembered his words... _always_.

With a huff, she took a bite of her apple before her eyes fell on the copper haired boy walking into the cafeteria. He looked different, she noticed, more adult like perhaps. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kate was watching her carefully.

"I'm going to talk to him... and he is _not_ going to ignore me..." Ana grumbled, standing and making her way towards him. Her converse stomped against the floor in his direction, gaining the attention of other students.

He sat down at a table, pulled out a book and began to read without even giving a glance her way. Ana sat down without a word and grabbed his book, sliding it down the table. He looked up at her, his eyes blank.

"What the hell is your problem Christian?" Ana all but yelled. She slapped her hand down on the table as she spoke, rage setting deep in her bones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was his response, and she wanted to rip that hair right out of his head. She was too mad to notice the falter in his voice.

She felt her eyes burn, and blinked back the tears forming. "Did I do something to you? Why have you been ignoring me? I thought you said we were friends Christian... _always_. Remember?"

He at least had the decency to look down ashamed. "I can't be your friend anymore Ana."

Not the words she was expecting, she sputtered. "W-What? Why?"

"It's just... I'm seeing someone... and I don't think it's best that we hang out anymore."

Ana's heart dropped into her stomach... or at least that's how it felt. It wasn't as if she thought she would ever _date_ Christian, but they belonged to one another. He kept her sane in this new town, and now he didn't want to be her friend? Because he was _seeing_ someone?

"Oh... well... okay..."

Ana watched him for one more moment before standing. He had already lifted the book to his face, whether to read or just to ignore her.

She felt numb. She walked past Kate... and then she ran.

* * *

_**Present Day . . . . **_

In the corner she stood, her head against the wall. She spoke silently to herself as she breathed in and out. Throngs of people moved around her, a few groups stopping her area to better get to know one another. No matter the crowd, she could feel her heart beating in her ears.

"_In... out..." _She whispered. She felt a sheen of sweat across her skin, the result of the ongoing panic attack.

"Ma'am..." A voice spoke from behind her. She jumped, turning quickly to see one of the men in black staring at her. "My name is Jason Taylor. Mr. Grey would like to speak with you." He held out his hand to motion in the direction opposite of her.

And because she didn't know what to say, she let him lead her into a private room.

* * *

Christian Grey sat facing the glass wall that overlooked the floor of his newest venture. As with any place that he owned, it was crowded with the most elite people of Seattle. The entire thing had been proposed to him by an outside source, and as he deemed it an acceptable new business, he backed it.

At first, when he had entered the club, he assumed the night would be over quickly. He wasn't much for 'going out', especially when it had to do with business, but then he saw her.

Though she looked different, he knew exactly who it was. He had watched her grow through the rest of his years of High School, had kept an eye on her while still keeping his distance. Breaking his friendship with her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but it had to be done. He needed to fix his life, and Elena helped him. She had certainly grown up in those years, going from an awkward teenager to a stunning woman.

"Sir." He heard Taylor say from behind him. He stood, turning and let his eyes fall on the beautiful woman before him. Her blue eyes were narrowed and the aura that surrounded her was full of tension. Could he blame her?

"Thank you Taylor, that will be all for now." Christian said, his eyes never leaving the brunette in front of him.

"Hello Ana. I'm very surprised to see you here. You look beautiful." He began, taking a few steps towards her. Her eyes narrowed even more, and both arms crossed over her chest pushing up her breasts.

She replied with a snarky, "You look rich."

He chuckled, rubbing his hands together and looking at his feet. He _did_ look rich. His entire ensemble cost him over four thousand dollars, including the watch on his wrist.

"Are you having a good night?" He asked, clearing his throat, unsure of what to say.

"No. Are you?"

"Not particularly." He grinned at her and while it worked on most women, it obviously did not work on her.

"Ah. Well if that's all.." She made to turn in her steps, but he grasped her arm lightly. The unspoken words between them filled the room, and he was sure he saw her eyes tear up.

"Ana..." Christian began, but she shook her head, willing him to stop speaking. Not one for taking directions from any other person, he continued. "Ana, please. We need to talk."

Ana grumbled something unintelligibly under her breath, flopping herself in one of the chairs facing the glass. After crossing one leg over the other, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay." She said, "Talk."

"When did you get such a smart mouth?" Christian asked, but when a glare was thrown his way he added a, "I apologize, that was rude of me."

Sitting in the chair next to her, Christian picked up a glass of scotch that had been sitting near him. He swished it around the glass before taking a swig.

"My first question... how have you been?"

* * *

Ana stared at the man sitting next to her. He was as gorgeous as he looked in the tabloids, but she missed the boy he used to be. Before, he had been misunderstand but overall a sweet person. Now, he spoke to her like she was more of a business venture than a friend.

How had she been. How would she answer that? She had been thinking about him for ten years, that was the answer.

"I've been fine." She replied taking a moment to examine his features to distract herself from breaking down.

"Are you living here in Seattle?" He asked, and she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't understand, did you have your bodyguard bring me in here to ask me stupid questions Christian?"

Perhaps he had never been challenged before, because he looked shocked and partially annoyed. Furrowing his brow, he looked back at the glass wall.

"No Ana. I asked him to find you because I was shocked to see you. It's been quite some time, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you. And as wonderful of a surprise as it was, I'm not really a fan of surprises." He said staring at the dance floor.

"You don't like surprises? Oh, you mean like being completely surprised that your best friend, the only person you had, just decided he couldn't _be_ friends with you anymore?! Because he started dating someone?!" She jumped up and walked towards the door, only to have him follow her, his speed overtaking her.

Stepping in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed beneath his touch but looked up at him either way.

"Ana stop." He said to her as if she was a child. Her eyes narrowed at him, and while she opened her mouth for a rebuttal, he spoke. "I know it seemed wrong Anastasia, but it was something I needed at the time."

"It didn't _seem_ wrong. It _was_ wrong. You abandoned me. Do you know how hard it was? Knowing that I wasn't good enough for you? Then seeing you all of these years in every magazine I come across." Anger was getting the best of her, and she shook her head scoffing. "I've thought about you every day Christian... I've thought about this conversation so many times..."

She pulled away from him, and shook her head. "I need to find my friend. This was a mistake." And she walked away, leaving him standing alone the same way he left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. I wanted to just take a quick moment to thank you all for your reviews. :) Please enjoy. **

* * *

Christian watched as Ana's figure retreated through the door. The words she threw at him should have softened him, but he only felt angry, a familiar rage setting in. His palm twitched.

He turned and walked towards the glass once more, sitting in the chair. Both arms outstretched, he crossed one leg over the other. Had he hurt her so much?

He let out a groan, lifting one hand to pull at his hair. _Of course_ he had hurt her. But what else could he have done? There was no way that he could have had his relationship with Elena while also being friends with Ana. She wouldn't have understood. How could any one person understand why a fifteen year old would decide to engage in a sexual relationship with someone in their thirties. Even more so, Ana would have never understood his decision to be involved in his lifestyle and his need for control.

At the same time, it had hurt him just as bad when he had ended their friendship. The fleeting hope that it could be fixed had crossed his mind when he saw her, but it was obvious that wouldn't work. At least without some effort on his part. He wasn't even sure he had the means to _be _her friend again. Things had changed too much.

His eyes trailed over the dance floor, the sight of bodies moving against one another unwelcoming to him. Or at least it was until he saw Ana in the center of the floor, moving with some blonde woman he recognized from school as well. He narrowed his eyes, his anger growing as he saw a man behind her, his hands on her hips.

Christian stood, and without any preamble, walked out of the door away from Taylor who attempted to follow him. Down the stairs he went, ignoring the stares of the women that he walked past. He pushed through the people on the floor, cringing as the patrons bumped into him. _He needed to get to Ana. _

And there she was in front of him, in that small black dress that hugged her curves so nicely. She was sweaty, with a drink in her hand that sloshed around as she moved. Her friend, the blonde, moved with her lost in her own world. The man who he had seen dancing against her had moved, but behind her another man began to come close. Christian took the opportunity to move in between them, standing behind her. He tried to ignore the urge to put his hands on her, but instead was granted a look from the blonde that was one of pure shock.

_Kate... her name was Kate. _

Ana jumped at the contact and turned her head back. Ten years ago when he looked at her, all he had felt was the need for her to be his friend. Now looking at her figure, her beautiful brown waves cascading down her back, her defined profile, her breasts pushed up in her dress... he felt something different.

"What are you doing Christian?" She murmured, the smell of liquor evident on her breath.

"Why don't you and your friend come to the private lounge? Drinks are on me.. There are a few people there already, but it's much more secluded." Christian leaned his head down to speak in her ear. She shivered against him.

"I don't think so Christian." She said hesitantly.

Christian finally placed his hands on her arms, keeping his contact appropriate. He leaned his head down once more to her ear. "Please Anastasia..."

Why he felt the need to pull her away from these men wanting contact with her, he had no idea. Perhaps it was the fact that he had always protected her in High School, even when she didn't know he was doing it.

"Kate! Do you want free drinks?!" Ana yelled to Kate who immediately raised her hands and yelled out her approval.

* * *

The private lounge of _Ice_ was full of quieter music, the tone of the room intimate. Dark corners were full of people who hid their in the shadows, but the largest corner had a roped off sofa that sat next to a large bar. The bartender, a scantily clad blonde, eyed Christian the entire time he sat on the couch.

Kate was immediately smitten when she set her eyes on Christian's brother Elliot, who had created the two of them like old friends. She looked more relaxed and calm than Ana had seen her in some time. She noted with interest that Elliot would occasionally push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Ana, on the other hand, sat tense next to Christian, one leg crossed over the other. For a half an hour she sat, ignoring Christian and watching whatever may have been unfolding between Kate and Elliot.

"What was her name?" She finally asked. She felt Christian tense next to her.

"Ana," Christian began, "I'm not sure how wise it is to delve into the past. In fact, I'd rather focus on the future."

She laughed, a hearty one, while at the same time rolling her eyes. "The future?"

"I've missed you. I always have." She was sure the tenderness in his voice was fake.

"Then why'd you do what you did?" Ana looked up at him and she found him either unable or unwilling to answer. "Right, well... I think it's time for us to go... right Kate?" She raised her voice at the last part, Kate glancing her way and narrowing her eyes.

"Ana, i'm not ready to leave." She said, nodding her head subtlety towards Elliot who perked up, looking towards Ana.

"I can give her a ride home." He exclaimed, a grin on his face. He, like his brother, was gorgeous. Blonde curls sat atop his head and his eyes were the brightest of blues.

"No need, she was my ride." Ana said, frowning at Kate. Next to her, Christian stood.

"I'll take you home. Elliot, can you get a ride from Miss Kate?" He asked, smoothing his suit jacket. Elliot winked at him, and Christian began to walk without even checking to be sure Ana was following.

* * *

**_Ten Years Prior . . .  
_**_Two days after Christian ended their friendship. _

"Annie, you have to go to school."

Ana lay on her bed, blankets pulled to her face. Each time she was sure she couldn't cry anymore, more tears spilled. Aside her bed sat an empty box of tissues, the remnants of them laying on the floor.

After their conversation, Ana went home running right into Ray's arms where she cried. It was then she knew she had made the right decision coming to live with him. He cared for her, let her cry, without asking any question other than _"Do I need to kill him?". _

"Just one more day Dad... please?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from her weeping.

"One more day Annie." Ray leaned down to kiss her head and she once again felt thankful that she had him in her life.

* * *

The next day Ana found herself sitting on the bleachers during lunch yet again. A new book sat in her hands and while the cool metal of the bleachers were pressed into her back, it felt comforting. She lifted her eyes only momentarily when she saw Christian walk past with his brother, both smiling at something the other said. _Smiling_. Without her.

She watched as Christian looked at her, furrowed his brow, and then continued walking.

Was she not cool enough to be around? Not pretty enough? The thoughts that continued to flit through her mind made her slip more and more into the depression she had been fighting when she moved to Seattle.

"Ana!" Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Kate ran up the bleachers, planting herself next to her. "Listen... i'm getting tired of mopey Ana. He was just a boy. You still have _me_ you know..." She smiled at her, and Ana stared, tears threatening to spill over again. "No more crying over boys. My dad is bringing me to the mall tonight... why don't we buy you some new clothes, make him _wish_ he hadn't have just ditched you?"

And while it hurt to hear that she was _ditched_, the idea was welcoming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana immediately ignored Christian once they stepped outside of the club. The cameras began flashing, but Christian paid no mind to them. She was sure this was something he was used to.

Tossing her brown hair over her shoulder, she looked towards the street, looking for a sign of a taxicab. The line to enter the club was still long, full of people whom she was sure might never get in.

While Christian began walking in the direction of a black SUV, Ana turned the opposite way heading towards an area of the road that would be clear. If need be, she could walk home.

The night was a cold one, the air crisp and stinging her cheeks. Her heels clicked against the pavement, a distracting sound that pulled her away from the thought of Kate leaving her to fend for herself. She found that she couldn't exactly be mad at her, especially since Kate hadn't found a man worthy of speaking to since that last mess she dated.

She heard him walking behind her, his own designer shoes tapping the floor. He didn't speak, but simply followed her. Ana occasionally looked behind her to see him with eyebrows raised, his bodyguard behind him.

"WHAT?! Why are you following me?" She finally yelled, turning and stopping him in his tracks. She felt the rage from years ago settling in her bones, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Ana," He began, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "For fucks sake, I can't let you walk home alone... it's dark, you're a very pretty girl, and this isn't exactly the _nicest_ part of town."

Ana grabbed at the bottom of her dress, tugging the material between her fingers to calm herself down. "What do you care Christian? You didn't care then, why should you care now?!"

"Don't tell me I didn't care Ana, because that's not true." His voice was low, menacing, but she found herself shocked at his audacity to lie to her face.

"You cared about me? You cared when you told me you couldn't be my friend anymore? When you told me I'd _always_ have you and the next day I saw you you acted like I was _nothing _to you! NOTHING!" She spat at him, walking closer to him. "You ignored me the rest of the time in school except for maybe... what? one or two days?... you never ONCE asked how _I _was doing! You were the ONLY person I had! I told you _everything!_"

His bodyguard made to create space between them, but Christian held a hand up.

"I have _always_ cared about you Ana. I had to leave you alone, I had to let you grow up without me... you think you would be this successful if I had still been in your life?" Christian growled at her.

"Successful?" She raised both eyebrows. "How do you even know if i'm successful or not?! You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I know nothing? Okay. I know that you finished high school with the highest honors."

"You attended graduation, of course you knew that." Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that you were accepted into every University you applied to."

She frowned at him, "You could have heard that from someone."

"I know that you are an editor at a very established company, as well as an aspiring novelist."

"What are you _stalking me?! _UGH!" With a huff, she turned, stomping down the road until she found herself in front of an older and seedier bar.

Pushing the door open, she glanced around the room quickly, the smell of cigarette smoke smacking her in the face. To the left were pool tables, all occupied with what she was sure was bikers, and to the right was a bar. She plopped herself into the middle spot at the bar, raising her fingers to get the attention of the bartender.

"Ana... You are acting ridiculous now. Are you _trying_ to upset me?" Christian growled at her yet again resulting in her eyes to narrow. None the less, he took a seat next to her.

"Shot of tequila please." The bartender immediately went to serve her, placing the shot glass in front of her. Ana shot it back, grimacing.

"My kind of girl..." Said the bartender, leaning forward. "Another?"

"_No_, she won't have another. How much does she owe?" Christian asked, pulling out his designer wallet.

"You are not my father Christian... you can't tell me what to do." She looked to the bartender. "Another please."

Christian glared down at her, and she laughed, thinking back to another time where history seemed to be repeating itself.

* * *

_**Nine Years Prior . . .**_

Anastasia looked up at the household she was just a few steps from entering. Against her fathers wishes, she had left home to attend a party with Kate that a senior was holding. The house was lit up from within, the music blaring.

Ana felt nervous standing in her blue jeans and tight white blouse. Kate stood next to her, her dress unnecessarily short. Never had Ana attended a party, but with Kate leading her in, she felt slightly more comfortable. However, once she stepped into the home, her nervousness intensified. Always the introvert she frowned, finding herself in the middle of a swarm of high school kids.

"Here Ana! Drink this! It'll make you feel better!" Ana found Kate handing her a red plastic cup, full of a clear liquid. She sniffed it, grimacing afterwards and then downing it. She coughed and sputtered, Kate patting her on the back. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

Still coughing, Ana let Kate drag her into the center of bodies. The music pounded in her ears, and she began to move losing herself in the sound.

"Hi Ana..." She jumped, the voice too close, the breath on her ear. After turning she found herself face to face with Christian Grey.

Ana stared at him, frozen to the spot. Sixteen year old Christian Grey was _much_ different than fifteen year old Christian Grey. Even though he was always gorgeous, he looked mature and she smoldered beneath his gaze.

"Hi Christian..." She replied quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, just loud enough for her to here over the music.

"Same thing you are i'm assuming..." She replied, and feeling herself get annoyed, she walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing another drink, she tossed it back, coughing less this time.

"Are you drinking?" Christian asked, leaning up against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows. "You don't drink..."

Ana looked at him, her brow furrowing. "I haven't spoken to you in a year... you don't know what I do and don't do anymore." She grabbed another cup, holding it up to her lips.

"Don't..." He growled at her, and she grimaced at his tone.

"You're not my dad Christian... you can't tell me what to do."

* * *

_**Present Day . . . **_

Christian looked down at the brunette that sat in front of him. He could see her tipsy, now on her third shot of tequila. Tipsy was quickly becoming drunk. He made no move to stop her, just simply watched her, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"You think you can just ... follow me here... _oh!_" Ana, leaning forward, slid off of the chair.

"Gotcha... alright. Time to go." Christian reached into his wallet, throwing out two twenties and lifting Ana bridal style.

"Let me down!"

Christian rolled his eyes at her, stepping out of the bar with Taylor holding the door for him. Taylor, having already left to grab the SUV, opened the door allowing Christian to sit Ana up inside. It was only a moment before she leaned out, vomiting on the sidewalk. Grabbing her hair, he held it back, waiting until the heaves stopped.

He slid into his own side of the SUV, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her. When he noticed she wasn't grabbing it he looked towards her only to see that she had already passed out. He reached over to grab her seat belt and buckled it, frowning only when she fell against him. He tensed immediately, her head slowly falling against his chest.

"This is going to be _quite _a night..." He grumbled, trying to ignore Taylor chuckling from the front seat.

* * *

Ana awoke to the sound of an alarm clock, news blaring from the speakers. She sat up quickly, grabbing at the sheets that felt much softer than hers. Looking around the room she realized quickly she was _not_ home. Instead of brick walls, she found herself surrounded by stark white walls and a dark blue comforter.

"You're finally up. I was wondering when you would be."

Ana's head whipped around only to see Christian sitting in a dark leather chair across the room. His fingertips were pressed against one another, elbows on the armrests of the chair. Why he was watching her sleep she couldn't fathom. She took inventory of herself. Clothes? Check - and frankly that was all she cared about.

"What am I doing here?" She asked lightly, raising a hand to brush her hair from her eyes.

"You passed out in my vehicle last night, after throwing up all over the sidewalk. Why you don't care about your personal safety, i'm not sure, but it was reckless Ana. You acted like a petulant child, and frankly I'm shocked." Christian said.

"Do you always sound like an old man when you speak?" She noticed his frown almost cracked into a grin. "Is this your bed...?"

"It's the guest room. I didn't think you'd want to be in _my _bed with _me._"

"And whoever else spends the night there..."

"No one does Ana." Christian stood, pointing to the Advil and orange juice sitting on her night stand. "Drink up. Breakfast is downstairs, and there is a change of clothes right here."

And without another word, he walked from the room, leaving her alone.

* * *

Christian flipped the page of his newspaper, ignoring the bustling of Gail in the kitchen whom he was sure was happy someone _normal _was there. It only took about twenty minutes before Ana descended down the stairs into the kitchen, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her hips were hugged by dark blue jeans, her top by a long sleeved blue blouse.

"Who bought these...?" She mumbled, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Taylor." He replied curtly.

She cleared her throat, "I'd like a ride home please."

Laid out on the counter were eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage and fruit. Here he was offering her a hearty breakfast, and she was denying it?

"Please eat Ana." He replied, his eyes dropping back to his paper.

She huffed, sitting down and pulled food onto her plate, not noticing Gail until her mouth was full. She offered a small wave and an embarrassed smile.

"This is Mrs. Jones Ana. She takes care of well.. just about everything here."

Just as Ana was about to speak and introduce herself, his bodyguard walked into the room clearing his throat. "Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up."

Christian groaned inwardly, his eyes flitting nervously to Ana who he could tell was confused. It wasn't even a minute later before Elena stepped into the kitchen, her platinum hair still cut perfectly into a bob. While she was obviously older, she still maintained some sort of attractiveness. He was sure it probably had to do with the plastic surgery she kept up on, but it didn't look _bad_ on her.

Her eyes moved quickly from Christian to Ana, attempting to understand the situation, which he knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company this weekend..." She said sweetly, but Christian knew her sweet demeanor was a farce.

"Elena... Lincoln?" Ana's eyes light up with recognition. "Your mom's friend..." She added, looking to Christian. He gave a curt nod. "Okay, well. I'll let you both get back to.. whatever it is you were going to get to."

"Taylor, please drive Miss Steele home when she is finished eating." Christian instructed, his heart pounding from having the two women in such close proximity.

Christian watched as she took another bite of eggs and went to rinse her plate. He didn't even have time to ask to see her again because Elena sat and began speaking. When he looked up again, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's apartment was comforting to her. After waking up in a grandiose penthouse in one of the most luxurious apartment buildings in Seattle, she found it nice to be back in her own home, laptop sitting on her lap. Surrounded by photos of both her and Kate, her father and friends, she closed her eyes to let herself calm down. One question kept it's place in the back of her mind: _why was Elena Lincoln in his home? _

Many answers that she thought made sense came flying at her. Perhaps something was going on with his mother, or maybe they were just close family friends. Even though she could think of things that made sense, she knew that something _else_ was happening. She could tell by the tension that filled the air.

Her fingers paused at the keys of her laptop. With a groan she shut the lid, placing it atop of the coffee table. She glanced at the clock on the wall. One in the afternoon and Kate _still_ wasn't home. She had sent a simple text to Ana saying 'im OK'. Ana appreciated the thought, but the anger she felt towards her roommate for essentially abandoning her was growing.

A ping from her phone caused her to come back to reality. She looked down at it, surprised to see that Christian Grey's name popped up. When did she get his phone number? With a furrow of her brow she read the message.

_Christian: How are you feeling? I'm very sorry that you left, I was hoping to be able to spend more time with you. _

Ana stared at the message, soaking it in. Spend more time with her? She began to reply.

_Ana: I'm feeling fine. Thank you. You had company, it's understandable. _

Her phone pinged almost immediately.

_Christian: Can I see you again? _

She wasn't sure why, but she felt what she could only describe as butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She still maintained her anger towards him, but when the most beautiful man in Seattle asked if they could see someone again, that someone would most definitely feel butterflies.

_Ana: Yes. But only if you don't avoid my questions. _

Her phone pinged again and while she was sure it would be Christian, she saw the name Jose pop up.

_Jose: Ana can we talk? _

She stared at the words, frowning. Ana had met Jose in her second year of college in a Western Literature class. She found his personality attractive immediately and it seemed he felt the same. However, while she had always wanted to maintain a friendship, he wanted more. It was two weeks ago that he had asked her out. She had been avoiding him like the plague ever since. It was only now that she felt she shouldn't ignore him any longer.

She typed back into the phone to Jose.

_Ana: Sure, we can go get some pizza tonight. _

The response from Christian still had not come in, and she frowned feeling her stomach drop. Minutes passed by that felt like hours until her phone pinged once more and she saw his name.

_Christian: Why don't we meet up later tonight? I have a dinner and perhaps we can have a drink afterwards. _

Ana frowned. After committing to a dinner with Jose, here was the man she had been trying to get answers from for ten years. It was going to be quite the night.

* * *

Christian sat with an arm outstretched on the table, holding a glass of red wine. He swirled it in his cup before taking a sip. The woman that sat across from him had been eyeing him like a prime piece of meat for over an hour.

He couldn't stand these meetings for that reason. While he enjoyed the thrill of telling her he would be purchasing her company and selling the pieces, he was disgusted at the attention these women gave him.

"Christian, can I call you Christian?" Melinda Cole asked, giving Christian a sly grin.

"Mr. Grey would be fine." He replied, taking another sip of wine. He would let her play her game for a moment, think that she was going to have the upper hand. Then he would let her know exactly what he planned on doing with her company.

"Mr. Grey then." She cleared her throat, "All of this talk of business has me tired. I have no plans in selling my business, but what I will do is give you my time tonight if you'd like it, which i'm sure you would."

Shocked at her blunt behavior, he let out a hearty laugh. He leaned forward, his voice turning quiet and his words full of venom.

"Mrs. Cole, I'll say _Mrs. _because I know you're married. This dinner was simply a formality, because I _will_ buy your company and while I was planning on keeping you aboard, I have no room or tolerance for people who _cheat_. All this tells me is that you would plan to cheat in your company. Now, if you don't want me to call your husband and explain about your predicament, I would suggest we end this dinner and part ways."

Christian felt satisfied when he saw her looking like she had been doused with cold water. She stood, throwing her napkin on the table and stomped out like a child.

After watching her dramatic exit, Christian finished his wine and pulled out his phone to text Ana.

_Christian: My previous engagement ended early. Can I meet you somewhere? _

The response was not immediate but fast enough.

_Ana: I'm still currently out to dinner with someone. I will let you know when i'm done. _

He frowned. Christian had never encountered having to _wait_ on someone. He found himself frustrated that he didn't know who she might be out to dinner with, and couldn't figure out why that bothered him. He placed the phone down and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment. Lifting a finger, he summoned Taylor.

"Track her phone..." He said quietly to him. Taylor gave a curt nod and it only took him about five minutes before he could give him a location. "Isn't there a pub over there? Let's go."

* * *

Ana stared at Jose across from her at the table. It seemed the older he was, the more attractive he was. The night had been full of apologies and an attempt to reconcile their friendship. She had known that he was still wanting to establish a relationship with her, but there had never been a thought in her mind about _that_ kind of relationship with Jose.

After setting her half of the bill on the table, she stood with him, full from the pizza. As she stepped outside of the pizzeria, she was surprised to see that Christian was stepping inside of a pub across the street.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Jose asked, grinning at her.

Ana shook her head, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans. Another time though?"

She watched as his smile faltered, but he recovered quickly. After giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek he left, walking to his car. Ana, on the other hand, walked towards the pub. She stepped inside and it only took a moment before she found him, mainly because there was a flock of women staring at him.

After smoothing her top, Ana sat across from him at his booth, surprised to see that he looked angry.

"Was that your boyfriend Ana?" He questioned, and she found herself shocked at his nerve to ask such a question.

"Does it matter?" She replied, lifting a hand to wave the waitress over who looked unhappy she was there and couldn't flirt with Christian on her own. "I'll have a gin and tonic please." She said, smiling. The waitress looked to Christian again who stated he was fine.

"It does matter. I don't want to take you away from time with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Christian..." She said, and was sure she imagined the way his face lit up just a bit.

"Well, good then. I apologize that our time was cut short this morning." He took a sip of his drink. She frowned, everything he did looked better when he was doing it.

Ana quickly recovered one her drink was handed to her. She took a sip, the drink cool and refreshing. "It's fine... by the way, what's the deal with that? You and Mrs. Lincoln... My dad has some nice friends, but I can't say I'd want them coming over to my home."

Ana watched as Christian pursed his lips, brow furrowed, unsure of what to say. It was then she was _sure_ something else had been going on.

"We're business partners. I own a portion of her salons."

_Not_ what she was expecting to hear. "You own... salons?" She stifled a giggle, taking another gulp of her drink.

The corner of his mouth perked up in a smile before he reached forward to push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You've become quite beautiful Anastasia. You were always beautiful, but it's certainly enhanced as you've aged." Christian said quietly and immediately she was sure she misheard him.

"See, how can you say things like that?!" She questioned. "Just stop." She held up her hand. "Stop with the compliments. I want _answers_ Grey."

Christian frowned and then downed the rest of his drink. "You want answers? I'll make you a deal. I want to spend time with you again. _I've missed you, _and it's _very_ hard for me to admit that. If you at least take the chance to get to know me again, then i'll give you answers."

She thought about his proposition. "What does that entail though?"

"For every time we spend time together like this.. you can ask me a question."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"You already did. You asked about Elena."

Unsure of what that had to do with anything, Ana finished her drink. "Fine Christian. We'll do it your way."

Christian stood, pushing in his chair. "Great. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow night? I'll have Andrea call you with the information."

And while Ana stood feeling confused, she also felt hopeful that she might finally get her answers and move on with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would just like to thank you all for your reviews. I understand that many of you want Ana to be stronger, and she will be - never fear! This chapter might provide a little more insight into her grudge, and will be mostly in the past. I hope you all continue to enjoy what I've thought up. Your reviews make it worth it! **

* * *

_**Ten Years Prior . . .**  
One week before the dance. _

"Jenny Anderson asked me to the dance Ana." Said Christian. He sat on his back deck, legs hanging over the side.

Ana sat next to him, an iced tea in her hands. Behind them, little Mia ran around in circles playing with her older brother Elliot. It was quite a picturesque day, the sun shining bright over the water. The only thing that could kill her day was Christian telling her someone had asked him out.

She could admit to herself that she liked him, but she knew that _dating _him would be unrealistic. He had made many strides to becoming more sociable, but the idea of ruining their friendship was enough to make her get over her little crush.

Ana cleared her throat, looking at him from the corner of her eye. His cooper hair was moving slightly in the wind and his grey eyes were settled on the water that lapped against the dock.

"What did you say to her?" She asked lightly, attempting to sound uninterested.

She could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke, "Of course I told her no. I wanted to go with someone else."

Ana had that feeling, the one where her stomach felt like she had just ridden a roller coaster. "Who?" She asked.

"You. You're my best friend.. I _hate_ dances, but you are a girl, and I know that's kind of a girl thing. So I thought maybe you and I could go together. Plus... then I don't have to worry about ... you know." Christian began, raising an hand to indicate the rest of his sentence by waving it over his chest.

She knew what he meant. He didn't have to worry about her _touching him_, because she understood him.

* * *

**_Night of the dance._**

Christian looked down at her fingers intertwined with his. The fear he felt subsided when he saw the slow blush of her cheeks appear. Music pounded still from the hall, but the sound of the water was much more soothing.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ana turned her head to him, confused. "The music is inside.." She stammered.

He stood either way, grabbing her hand to help her up. "Just... keep your hands on my shoulder. You know where." He murmured, but he didn't need to tell her.

Her fingers touched his shoulders and for a moment he tensed. He felt himself relax though when he placed his hands on her hips. They moved slowly, swaying to the music that they could faintly hear. He kept his eyes on her, though he noted that she kept her own averted.

While his brother Elliot had a steady stream of girlfriends, Christian had never even kissed a girl. It was only now that he felt the urge to do so. Her lips looked soft in the moonlight, and he couldn't help himself when he leaned forward to press his own against them.

He felt Ana melt beneath his kiss, and a moment later he pulled away. Not sure if what he had done was right or wrong, he waited for her reaction.

"I... I don't..." She murmured, but he stopped her by giving her his jaw dropping smile.

"Ana, don't look too much into it. I just figured I wanted you to be my first kiss."

"_Holy shit! _Little Christian Grey is actually kissing a girl! Its the _nerd!_" Came a voice, and they both turned to see the captain of the football team. Christian vaguely remembered crashing his party on a drunken binge of his and also punching him in the face.

He felt himself getting red, his temper flaring. "_Shut up..._" He growled, moving his hands to ball his fists at his side.

"Why? What are you going to do?" The meat head walked closer, flanked by another football player.

"Christian..." Ana murmured, putting a hand on his arm. "Stop. Just walk away. Please..."

Looking at her in her dress, her hair done, her beautiful smile, he felt himself calm slowly. He grabbed her hand, turning to walk away with her, ignoring the yells behind him and feeling like he was finally taking a step in the right direction.

* * *

"Annie, what's with this smile of yours? Your face is going to get stuck like that if you don't stop." Ray joked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Together they sat, a bowl of popcorn sitting between them. Ana picked through the popcorn, looking for the chocolate she had thrown in there. The TV played before them, an old Western streaming across the screen.

Since Ana had returned home from the dance, she couldn't rid herself of her smile. The butterflies that had made their way into her stomach fluttered around endlessly.

"Sorry Dad... just had a good time at the dance." She said, curling her legs beneath her.

"Good time... hope not _too _good since I saw that boy have the same smile."

Ana giggled, shaking her head. She was sure her father was confused at her happiness. The day she had come to live with Ray he had cried for an hour. She had looked broken, her nose still bruised from her current Step-Father's latest temper tantrum. _  
_

"Annie... I have to tell you.. it's nice having my little girl back." Ray said, his voice shaking. She was sure when he smiled she saw his eyes glisten.

Moving closer to him, Ana placed her head on Ray's shoulder. "It's nice being back Dad..."

* * *

**_Present Day. . . _**

Ana dragged the eyeliner pencil over her eyelid, holding the corner tightly. The resulting look was flattering, her blue eyes lined in coal. Christian had sent her a text message with a location of where they could go eat together and of course she was sure it was a place out of her league. Kate had given her a deep plum sheath dress to wear that she accompanied with black stiletto heels.

"So... I don't understand." Kate began, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "You are going out with him... again."

"Yes." Ana answered, putting some light pink lip gloss on.

"After how mad you've been with him."

"Kate," She turned, her brown waves falling over one shoulder. "I just need answers, then I can put this to rest, move on with my life and finish writing my book."

Kate stared at her, a small smile on her lips. While Kate was inquisitive, she was never judgmental. "Elliot says he's quite the charmer, so... be careful Steele."

Ana smiled at her, leaning forward to hug her best friend. "There is no way i'm going to be charmed by Christian Grey... _again_. Speaking of Elliot, what's going on there?"

"Oh nothing..." Her friend said lightly, "Just having a little fun."

But Ana knew it was much more.

* * *

The Mile High Club was yet another one of Christian's business ventures. Sitting at the top of Columbia Tower, the restaurant had no rival. Ana had pressed that she meet him there, not wanting to be stranded should she have needed a ride home. After the long ride up seventy-eight floors, she found herself greeted by a hostess that was impeccably dressed.

"I'm here for a party of two. Last name Grey." Ana stated firmly. She noted with interest that the woman's eyes widened perceptibly.

"This way ma'am." The waitress announced as she began walking. Finally stopping at a private booth in the back, she held an arm out. That arm led right to Christian, sitting in a black button down dress shirt and grey slacks. His hair was messy as always, his face clean shaven.

He stood immediately as he lifted his head, waiting until she was seated to take his seat again.

"Ana... you look lovely." He stated after clearing his throat. In front of him was a wine glass, filled with deep red liquid.

From the corner of her eye she could see his body guard, standing with both hands folded in front of him. The thought of needing a body guard, of never having any privacy, made Ana cringe. Long gone was the feisty teenager replaced with a CEO and master of the world.

"I took the liberty of ordering some food for us as well as a glass of wine for you. I hope you like my choices." He said, elbows on the table and fingers interlocked.

Ana placed her napkin in her lap before letting her eyes fall on the man before her. She knew that amount of women that would kill to be sitting where she was, and yet it didn't hold the same appeal for her as it did for him. Of course he was gorgeous, and of course he would be quite the catch.

"Thank you very much. I guess i'll start with my biggest question. Do you know how much you hurt me?" Ana said, narrowing her eyes.

She noted with delight that he sputtered on his wine. Lifting a napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth he watched her, sizing her up. "Yes Ana, I do. I'm very sorry that I had hurt you, but it wasn't intentional."

Wasn't _intentional._ She frowned at his words, watching as the waitress placed an appetizer of assorted cheeses and breads before them. "It wasn't intentional?" She squeaked. "Accidentally closing the door on someones fingers... that's hurting while being unintentional."

She could tell he was not used to be challenged or spoken to the way she was speaking to him, but she could care less.

"Why don't we start eating? Tell me about yourself... how is your father doing?" Christian asked, effectively changing the conversation.

"Ray is fine. He's been fishing and still hasn't even gone on a date. That I _know_ of." Ana replied, scooping some cheese onto a piece of bread.

Christian grinned at her, taking a bite of his own bread. "What about you Ana? Have you gone on many dates?"

"That's a very inappropriate question to ask Christian... I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't go on dates Ana. I don't... _date_."

They sat quiet together until the cheese was taken away and replaced with their main dish. She stared at the fish with asparagus that sat before her and frowned. Was she not even enough in his league to know what type of fish she was looking at?

"It's cod..." He mentioned lightly, using his fork to break off a piece.

"What do you do then if you don't go on dates?" She prodded, after letting the white fish slide down her throat. _Delicious._

Christian grinned sheepishly at her, his eyes growing dark. She narrowed her own at him, choosing to come back to that question later.

* * *

Two more glasses of wine and a delicious Creme Brulee later, Christian leaned back in his chair staring at the woman in front of her.

She hadn't answered his question about any 'dates', and it made him flustered to think she was going out with other men. It had been long since he had been challenged, and although it would generally spark his anger, he also felt intrigued.

"Do you ever miss being the way you used to be?" Ana asked and then motioned around her. "You know, when your life wasn't... this?"

And although he wasn't keen on answering another question, he took a deep breath and responded. "Yes. And no. There are times I miss having my privacy. But I like having money, and I enjoy doing what I do. I don't ever want to be hungry again, and this way I won't."

"Well, you also wouldn't have with Grace and Carrick, but I understand." She replied. "You have a lot of money."

"Yes, I do."

"And to think, I used to buy you ice cream with my allowance." She allowed herself a small smile.

He chuckled, "Next time I'll buy you gourmet ice cream, straight from Italy."

"No. Next time, we do things my way. Cheap beer, and pizza." She then stood, indicating it was time for her to leave.

Christian stood immediately with her, and followed her to the elevators. They stepped inside, and he tried his best to ignore the charge he felt between them.

He cleared his throat, "So there will be a next time?" He said lightly.

"Well yes, because I still need more answers from you."

And he grinned, watching as the elevator doors opened and she sauntered away.


	8. Chapter 8

The moonlight shone in through Christian's bedroom balcony casting a glow onto his bed. He lay there with his eyes open for what he felt like was forever. One arm lay over his head, the other resting on his stomach.

What a strange thing it was to have Anastasia suddenly back in his life. And while he wished that she could move forward and they could spend time together again, he found himself understanding her questions. How would _he_ have felt if it had been switched, if she had suddenly abandoned him? It would have broken him.

He sat up suddenly, his hands gripping the sheets. _She would never understand his answers._ How selfish was he, asking her to spend time with him again after everything he had done? He stood and pulled his pajama pants over his legs. Running a hand through his hair he groaned, his mind fighting with itself. _Tell her you stopped talking to her so you could fuck a thirty-four year old at the age of fifteen. Tell her you're a sadist that likes to fuck and whip women. _

Christian looked at his phone, quiet and dark. He picked it up, hitting the round button, and watching it glow. He typed quickly into the phone, knowing if he thought about it he wouldn't send it. With a deep breath he stared at the words on the screen.

_Christian: Are you awake...? _

After hitting the send button Christian slipped on a white t-shirt. Every few moments he stole a glance at his phone, waiting for her name to light up the screen.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Christian found his way into his game room where his fifty two inch television sat untouched. All of his material things _and no one to enjoy them with._ He pressed power on the remote control, the television immediately lighting up. He flipped through the channels, his need for normalcy overtaking him.

If he had never found himself in Elena's grasp, would this be what he did? Would he do the normal tasks that most adults did such as watch soap operas or reality shows? Perhaps he would have poured himself into something other than his dominant behavior. For a moment he allowed himself to envision Anastasia next to him on the couch, curled up beside him.

He shook his head as if he had just came out of the water. _No_, he thought, _I'm a dominant... plain and simple. Elena just helped me realize that. I **need **control. _

Christian's brow furrowed as he lay his head back against the couch, the sound of the television droning on. His thoughts strayed to his previous submissive, a woman who once again wanted more than their contract. _Leila. _He remembered the disgusted feeling of having someone claim to love him. There was no sadness in him when he told her to leave. It suddenly and surprisingly made him feel sick.

A ping from his phone broke him of his thoughts.

_Ana: I am now. _

He let the hint of a smile flash across his face as his fingers worked quickly.

_Christian: I can't sleep. _

Moments passed, and the phone pinged again.

_Ana: Maybe you should try instead of texting me at 2am. _

_Christian: I couldn't stop thinking about you. _

The phone stayed silent, and he watched it for what felt like forever.

* * *

_Christian: I couldn't stop thinking about you. _

Anastasia watched as the text came through to her phone. For hours she had been lying in her bed, only finally falling asleep moments before Christian had texted her.

"How can he say things like that?!" She said out loud, no one there to hear her.

She watched the screen, waiting for him to elaborate, but found that the next ping that came was not from him.

_Kate: Aana can u plz com pick me up?/ m at ice_

Eyebrows raised, she quickly dialed Kate, waiting as the phone rang and rang.

"Ana... please come pick me up... Elliot's a jerk!" Kate exclaimed, the alcohol seeping through her words. "Leave me alone!" She added to who Ana was sure was Elliot. She felt for him, Kate was quite the pistol when drunk.

"I'll be right there Kate." Ana replied, bolting out of bed and getting dressed as quick as she could. After she gave herself a quick appraisal in the mirror (yoga pants and a black tank with a light blue sweater), she made it quickly to her car and began her drive, the text from Christian presently forgotten.

* * *

Christian could see Elliot standing in front of his club in what looked like a heated discussion with Anastasia's friend Kate. He had received the call from the manager of the club informing him of a fight, and he was quick to get there with Taylor behind the wheel. In blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt he made his way out of the car, ignoring the swooning women and flickering lights before him.

"Elliot... what the hell? Perry called and said there was some sort of fight! Do you know what the fuck this will do to the club?!" He exclaimed when close enough to his brother. His anger flickered to surprise when he watched Anastasia appear out of nowhere to help her friend.

"Christian, i'm sorry, you know I would never purposely-"

"You're an asshole Elliot! He was just an old friend!" Kate yelled, interrupting Elliot's response to his brother. The blonde woman was visibly drunk, her hair a mess, and her makeup smeared.

"An old friend that was trying to get back into your pants! He asked if you wanted to fuck!" Replied Elliot, fists balled at his sides. Christian could see his brother's bloodied fist, and pieced it together. Kate must have seen an old flame, Elliot reacted accordingly.

Anastasia grabbed her friend by the hand, stopping only to look at Christian, an exasperated look on her face. "I'm sorry about her... she's really drunk." She said only loud enough to be heard. As if to confirm Ana's words, Kate bent forward, vomit spewing from her mouth.

Christian quickly jumped back and watched in surprise as Elliot moved forward to pull Kate's hair away, an act that was moving. Never had he seen Elliot, Seattle's playboy, act so tender with a woman.

"I really need to get her home..." Ana mumbled, rubbing her friends back.

"Why don't you let me drive you back...?" Christian offered before Elliot began to open his mouth in protest. "Elliot, she obviously needs to cool off. Have Taylor take you back... get your own ride home, whatever. I'll take these two and make sure they get back okay."

Though flustered, Elliot nodded. Once it seemed that Kate had nothing left to vomit, both Ana and Christian helped her up, Ana nodding in the direction of her car.

* * *

Christian found himself shocked at the neat apartment that was Kate and Ana's. From what he had remembered, Kate was never the cleanest of people, so he assumed Ana kept it tidy. The walls were brick, giving it a vintage feel. He watched as Ana rushed Kate into a bathroom and heard immediately the sounds of heaving. Suddenly he found himself being awkward and out of place.

To pass the time, Christian walked along their mantel place staring at the pictures. Anastasia in high school, a few photos of her father Ray, some of Kate with her family in a tropical setting, and one of...him. Eyebrows raised, he grabbed the frame, his fingers trailing over the two young people in the picture.

"I remember this..."

* * *

**_Ten years prior ..._**

It was the perfect day when Christian's family decided to go out on their boat for the day. Elliot, already being the flirt he was, had requested to invite a female friend onto the boat. This had sparked the question to have Anastasia invited as well which she had gladly accepted.

She lay, in a tasteful bikini and a cover up, on the deck soaking up the sun when Christian came next to her offering her an iced tea.

Smiling, Anastasia accepted, glancing at him over her sunglasses.

"It was really nice to invite me out with your family today Christian." She said lightly to which he smiled.

"They're ecstatic. I never go out with them... I think Grace almost had a heart attack when I asked if you could come with." Christian replied, ignoring her strange look when he called his mother Grace.

"Well, i'm glad I came. I love your family." After she spoke, Anastasia closed her eyes and with the sun and the sound of water quickly dozed off.

Anastasia woke to find herself held in the air, Christian grabbing her legs, and Elliot with his arms hooked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?!" She squealed, squirming in their grasp. Moments later, with a glorious splash, she landed in the water. Surfacing, she gasped for her watching as Grace scolded her children.

"What is wrong with you boys? Ana, dear, are you okay?" Grace exclaimed, her hand going to cover her mouth as Christian jumped in beside Ana.

"You think you're so funny!" Ana yelled, splashing the cold Pacific water on him which he reciprocated.

"Say cheese!" Yelled Elliot from the boat, camera in hand.

Both Christian and Ana smiled, and his family watched in shock as Christian's arm went over her shoulder.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"We had a lot of fun that day." Christian jumped at the sound of Ana's voice behind him. She stood, looking awkward, her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "Kate's asleep. Do you want a beer?" She asked.

"Yes please..." Christian placed the photo frame back onto her mantel, watching as she sauntered away into her kitchen. The way her yoga pants hugged her hips was making his heartbeat faster and though it took all of his might, he looked away.

She reached into the fridge before handing him a Bud Light. "Sorry that's about all I have. We don't generally keep alcohol here."

"This is fine..." Christian cracked open the beer, letting the cool liquid run down his throat.

He sat on her couch, amazed at how comfortable it seemed by the way it looked. He saw Anastasia watching him from the corner of his eye but stayed quiet, choosing to focus on the Forbes magazine with his face on it.

"Why did you say that? You couldn't stop thinking about me..." She said curling up in the corner, feet tucked beneath her.

He cleared his throat, "Because I can't Anastasia. I've never been able to stop thinking about you."

"Don't say things like that to me..." She murmured, a frown on her face.

"Anastasia... come closer." And when she did so easily, he tried to hide his smirk. "I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry... but what happened _needed_ to happen, in order for all of this to happen. Can't we just be thankful we're back in each other's lives?" He asked.

She leaned back against the sofa cushions, pulling her knees to her chest. "I don't know Christian... nothing _needed_ to happen, except that you _needed_ to talk to me and tell me what was going on. Why won't you just tell me what happened? Was she my friend or something?"

Christian frowned at her, lifting the bottle to his lips and chugging the rest of the liquid. Once done, he placed it on her coffee table and took a deep breath. _Tell her. Tell her what happened. Tell her the truth. _He opened his mouth to speak, watching as she awaited a response. He felt panicked, and that was all it took for him to stand quickly from the couch.

"I need to go Anastasia. Have a good night."

And with that he walked out of her apartment, leaving her feeling shocked and empty once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I am so very sorry everyone for the amount of time it has been since I last updated. Life most certainly happened, but I'm back at it again! I'll be posting another chapter very quickly!

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later . . .**_

Anastasia Steele sat alone in her office, her fingertips fidgeting with the red pen. Two glass walls gave her corner office a wonderful view of the city, and artwork hung on the other two. It felt like a second home to her, and she found herself proud to be in such a beautiful office.

The manuscript she was currently editing sat alone and forgotten on her desk, while she stared at the text in front of her.

_Christian: I couldn't stop thinking about you._

It was the last text she had received from him, and since their last conversation three weeks had passed with not so much as a call.

She felt let down again, but found that this time she bounced back much quicker. She had even allowed herself to go on a date with Jose (at his begging), but thankfully neither found there to be much of a spark.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, her phone pinged, Kate's name showing on the screen.

_Kate: Want to do dinner at the apartment? I'm buying pizza._

Ana smiled, pizza sounding delicious. Her fingers typed quickly to respond.

_Ana: Sounds good. Cheese please. _

* * *

Stepping into the apartment, Ana immediately kicked off her pumps losing three inches of her height. Although she loved her career choice, dressing in a blouse and pencil skirt with heels was the least glamorous part of it all. Moving to place her purse in her room, she almost didn't notice the two men sitting on her couch and jumped back when she had.

"Elliot... I didn't see you there." She mentioned, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek and pointedly ignoring his brother who sat next to him.

Kate walked out moments later, beers uncapped in her hand. As always, the smile on her face was brilliant.

"Kate, I didn't know we were having guests...?" Ana murmured as she walked past Kate, the tone of the room now making her smile falter.

She quickly followed behind, leaving the boys to watch television. "Ana, listen.. i'm sorry, okay? But I had to intervene here! I'm tired of seeing you mope around." Ana opened her mouth in protest to which Kate raised a finger. "Stop. He's been moping around too! We just wanted you guys to talk! Plus, Elliot _is_ my boyfriend now, and I have to say, you hating his brother is really making things awkward."

"I hated his brother before he was your boyfriend Kate." Ana let out a frustrated groan and went into her bedroom shutting the door with a slam.

_I can do this... it's just hanging out... and maybe she's right._ She thought, as she pulled her blouse out of her skirt and over her head.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the door open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Anastasia, I was looking for the restroom." Ana turned her head to see Christian turn quickly, and walk out the door.

As she looked down at her lace covered breasts she let out a laugh. What a night it would be.

* * *

The pizza and beer went over with no issues. They had watched a football game which Ana noticed Christian paid no attention to. In fact, she occasionally caught him staring at her. After Kate and Elliot 'sneaked' off into her bedroom however is when things became awkward.

"I'm very sorry Anastasia, again. I left in such a hurry, and I spent two weeks after that in Japan. I apologize for flaking on you." Christian said after taking a sip of his beer.

"You could have texted me... or called me. I'm sorry for Kate, I don't know why she's all of a sudden trying to push this." Ana folded her leg under her, staring at the coffee table where his face still stared back at her.

"I had requested this actually."

Ana raised an eyebrow, confusion setting into her features.

"Now that we are together again - 'hanging' out." Christian chuckled at his term, "Ask a question..."

"I have two."

He chuckled again, her fiery spirit shining for just a moment. "Fine," He replied. "Two." Holding up his fingers to signify the number.

"Was I not... cool and attractive enough for you to be friends with anymore?" Ana asked, looking him square in the eye. She noticed a glimmer of confusion.

"_What?_ Are you... are you really being serious right now?" No answer. Christian stood, moving himself onto the same couch as her and turning to face her. "Anastasia Steele, aside from the goofy glasses that you wore..." She narrowed her eyes, "You were the _coolest_, and most attractive person at our school. You've always been beautiful Ana."

She watched as he looked her over, suddenly regretting her decision to change from work attire to yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"And _now_, Ana you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Her chest rose quickly with an intake of air. When he made comments like this, she felt torn. Torn between hating him for ever leaving her, and between wanting to start fresh with him. The latter always seemed overshadowed by the first.

"Christian, you can't say things like-" Ana began, but found Christian cutting her off.

"Yes, I can. Listen Anastasia, I don't give many compliments. And I don't find myself noticing very many women. I spend my days working, because that's what I do best... being in control of my company. But I remembered you the second I saw you in my club. In fact, I never forgot you. I don't think I ever could."

Her heartbeat began to race, as she watched this man that had grown up in so many ways. From the small boy that was angry, and hurt, and shy... to the man that exuded confidence and calmness in everything.

"I have one more question..."

* * *

How different of a night this was than his usual. Most nights he sat in his office, and was handed food by Mrs. Jones to then eat alone. Work, a glass of brandy, and then off to a sleepless night with the occasional weekend to distract him. Never had he imagined sitting in Ana's apartment, eating pizza and drinking beer and then on top of it all, feeling like a sixteen year old all over again.

"Before you ask that question, I want to ask _you_ a question." Christian said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed her shiver and grinned. "Can I kiss you again?"

Her mouth opened, her eyes raising. "Excuse me? After everything... after then walking out on me again... you want to _kiss_ me?! You cannot be serious." She stood, and he watched her stomp into the kitchen.

With a small chuckle he followed suit and saw her ready to uncap another beer. Before she was able, he grabbed it from her (resulting in a "hey!"), and pinned her against the counter top.

"Anastasia..." He said, his voice low. "I apologize for being so blunt with you. But this is becoming increasingly harder and harder, each time I see you, to not kiss you. Plus when I was fifteen you let me kiss you, and to be frank I was probably awful at it then. Just a peck."

Ana narrowed her eyes at him again, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off when he pressed his lips lightly against hers. She melted against him, just as she had the first time he had kissed her. This time, however, he quickly deepened the kiss, noting that she was doing little to stop him. His lips parted, his tongue darting out to seek entrance into hers to rub against her own. Her head tilted, fingers gripping his biceps and pulling him closer to which he responded by pressing against her.

After a moment he stopped, and placed another gentle kiss on her lips. "That was so much more than a peck..." She whispered, her breath escaping her.

"I could keep going if you wanted me to.." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. She replied with a breathy, "Okay."

* * *

Ana lay on the couch, unsure of _how _and _when_ she had made it there, but only knew that Christian lay atop of her kissing her feverishly. Her leg was hiked up over his hip, his finger tips resting on the skin of her stomach beneath her shirt, moving slowly up.

"What... is going on... here...?" Christian jumped quickly off of her to see Kate and Elliot standing before them, both looking slightly disheveled. Kate's smirk was enough to make Ana blush, her arms crossed over her chest and that 'I told you so' look on her face.

"N-Nothing... I don't...uhm..." Stammered Ana as she stood, pulling down her shirt to only make Elliot's grin bigger.

"Look's like we interrupted something Katie girl.."

"No - you didn't. I'm just.. going to go to bed." Ana moved quickly into her room, the door shutting behind her.

_Why did I let that happen...?! _

She waited in the room as she heard both Christian and Elliot leave, Elliot teasing Christian with responding 'fuck you's'. She waited until she heard Kate yell out 'good night'. She waited until almost two in the morning, when she knew he'd still be up.

_Ana: I said I had another question. _

She made to wait, but the pinging meant the response was immediate.

_Christian: Yes?_

_Ana: Will I see you again? _

_Christian: Yes, I very much hope you'd like to see me too. _

_Ana: Yes. Will you kiss me again? _

She waited, staring at the phone, her cheeks flush.

_Christian: Oh yes.._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sometimes forgiveness is a necessary thing. In order to move on, we must forgive an_

Anastasia's fingertips stopped moving against the keys once again. _Forgive and...forget._ But could she?

She had woken up the next morning following their 'kiss' and felt nothing but shame. While most women would have butterflies in their stomach at the prospect of kissing him again, she only wondered when he would hurt her next.

She could not, _would not, _move on without at least a proper explanation, and she planned to get that information out of him sooner than later.

She clicked the backspace key until the page was clear.

"Not today Grey..." She murmured. As if he knew she was talking about him, her phone pinged.

_Christian: I'd like to invite you over for dinner. Mrs. Jones will be cooking, and no rude interruptions. _

She stared at the text, her fingertips poised and ready to move.

_Ana: No. _

_Christian: Excuse me?_

_Ana: Is that a problem? Me saying no?_

She smirked slightly at the phone, knowing it most likely was.

_Christian: I'm just not used to opposition Miss Steele. _

_Ana: I'd like to see you, but I want to do it without distractions by you. The state fair is going on right now, want to go? _

It took minutes before the resulting _fine _came in.

* * *

The state fair was not something Christian had ever imagined he would attend. Even now, as he stared at the lights of the rides and smelt the fried food, it felt surreal. He stood at the entrance, keeping his eyes peeled for Ana while a group of women stared at him. Of course, he knew he looked good. Even in his dark blue jeans and v-neck t-shirt, he knew he could get any of those women.

But he didn't _want_ those women. He just wanted to spend more time with Ana. Since he had come to this realization he had received no less than fifteen calls from Elena, all informing him about a new submissive and wanting to know what the issue was.

He knew he'd need to tell Ana the truth. But he also knew she'd be very upset with him, and that she wouldn't understand.

He finally spotted her walking towards him in a gray silk tunic and leggings, her feet covered in black boots. Her hair was curled, just enough so that the curls bounced as she walked.

"Don't you look out of place..." She said lightly, a small smirk on her face.

"I _feel _out of place. I didn't realize people still did this for fun." Christian responded, leaning in to try and place a kiss on her lips.

Ana immediately pulled back, shaking her head. "No, no distractions."

For a split second he felt a flash of anger, his brow furrowing. But as soon as it came, it left when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance.

"Two please." She said, "Unlimited rides."

The woman behind the counter gaped at Christian, and he felt Ana tense up beside him, no doubt not used to the attention he would receive. He gave the woman his best smile, watched as she dropped the cash he gave her, and put a reassuring arm around Ana.

"My treat." He said, to which she responded with a 'thank you' and a dirty look to the cashier.

An hour later Christian found himself standing in line for 'The Terminator', a roller coaster that he was sure was only being held together by pins. As the cart flew by them, he frowned, and for the third time found himself trying to get out of it.

"Christian... you are riding this coaster with me. No excuses! Not like last time!" Ana said, putting a reassuring hand on his own.

He took a deep breath, remembering the _last time_.

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago . . .**_

While Christian was sure he wasn't afraid of most things, he was sure that this would be the exception. The coaster loomed above him, the cart racing over the tracks resulting in screams from the riders. Upside down they went, and he felt his stomach drop.

Ana stood beside him, excitedly bouncing on her toes, ready for the ride.

For 'good behavior', the entire class was taking a field trip to their local amusement park. Christian at first was sure he would not be going, and had even begged Grace _not _to sign the field trip form. After Ana had begged him, however, he changed his mind and now stood at the food of the coaster.

"Ana, I don't think I can do this..." He stared up at it, his stomach dropping again as the carts did.

She frowned at him, "But Christian, then I'd have no one to ride with!"

"I'm sorry... I just can't.." He scooted out of the line, her protests ringing in his ears.

He saw the look of disappointment on her face as she was put into one of the carts with another male classmate. Jealousy ignited quickly as he watched the disappointment flit away to be replaced with a smile.

* * *

**_Present Day . . . _**

"Okay," Christian began. "I'll ride the roller coaster. Scouts honor."

Ana watched as he visibly tensed the closer they were to the front of the line. She giggled, shaking her head.

"This is nice," He continued. "It's like nothing changed." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Christian... come on. Everything has changed. I'm still waiting for an explanation from you... you're People's Hottest Bachelor, suddenly Mr. Successful and you haven't even told me how that came about. And the way you kissed me last night..." She paused, "I don't think that would have happened in high school..."

"You're right. It wouldn't have. I was an awful kisser then." She laughed, but he felt uncomfortable knowing that it was Elena who made him a better kisser. He changed the subject, "I remember when you got on the ride with Jacob Hensley, I wanted to knock his teeth in because he made you smile..."

"Because he made me _smile_?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "You are ridiculous."

"I wanted to be the one to make you-"

Christian stopped, as they were finally to the front and being let on the ride. He found himself sitting next to her, held in only by a lap bar.

"Are there no harnesses?" He asked, to which the ride operator chuckled.

"Calm down, it's going to be fun!" Ana's smile glowed next to him, and so he found himself smiling as well despite the terror brewing inside of him.

* * *

"Time for questions." Ana began, holding a corn dog in her hand. Christian had begged to take her out to a _proper _dinner, as he called it, but Ana won out in the end.

"Okay." He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

"What happened to the shy little 15 year old boy? How are you all of a sudden Seattle's hottest bachelor/richest man?"

Running his other hand through his hair, he answered, "Well, I went to Harvard for two years and then realized college really wasn't for me. A friend loaned me money to start up my business... I just happened to be very good at it, and what I do."

"He must have had a lot of faith in you."

"She. And yes, she did."

Ana cleared her throat, taking another bite and working to pull the meat away from the stick she held.

"Have you had any serious girlfriends?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "That's what you ask me?"

"I'm curious... I mean, you and I used to tell each other everything. Remember?"

"I do. And no, I've not had any serious girlfriends. I haven't been interested in 'dating'." _Except maybe you_, he thought. "Can I ask you a question..?"

Finishing her corn dog, she folded her hands in front of her and raised her eyebrows waiting.

"Were you ever interested in me? Romantically?"

He watched as her pale cheeks immediately flushed with a blush. "I didn't think about dating then.. but I felt like I was yours, and you were mine. Until you left me."

* * *

_**Ten Years Prior . . .  
**__The afternoon Christian helped Elena_

The sting on his face shocked him, and as he raised a hand to touch it, he found his mothers friend kissing him roughly.

And he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel. And moments later, she slapped him again, before walking away.

Overall, it felt right and wrong at the same time.

Right, because she touched him... but didn't hurt him. He felt free, he felt his anger slip away.

Wrong, because of Ana. Because he somehow felt he was betraying her.

And the next day... the same... but more.

She promised to help him control his anger. She promised to help him be better for his parents, better in school.

And in those moments, he knew he'd have to chose.

* * *

**_Present Day . . . _**

"Can't you at least just tell me who she was?" Ana asked, frowning.

"You didn't know her..." He lied, feeling guilty immediately.

"But why would you stop talking to me, just because you were seeing someone?" Ana said quietly, and then let out a small laugh. "I mean, I would've been jealous, but it's not like we couldn't date people. I was just so confused because we were always together."

_I couldn't tell you because I couldn't risk the chance that someone would find out. _Christian thought.

He took a deep breath, tugging at his copper hair.

"I didn't want to hurt you," He held up a finger as she moved to interrupt. "I know that I inadvertently did. _Trust me_, I know. And it rips me apart, every single day. But I felt like... I felt like I was being disloyal to you. I mean if you would have started dating someone, I probably would have knocked his lights out."

"Well that's not fair." She scoffed. And you were being disloyal. By not just being honest with me!" He could see her face flushing again, this time with anger. "I thought that you and I were the same! We were both hurt, we were both broken! I thought we would help each other! But you had only fooled me into thinking that, and left me for someone else!"

She stopped, taking a deep breath. She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry. I think maybe we should call it a night..."

"Ana, I _am _sorry. What is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"I don't know Christian. I find myself wanting to forgive you and move on. But then I remember how hurt I was, and how different you are now. You're still not telling me something, and I don't know how to get it out of you. When you want to be honest with me... then maybe..."

Ana sighed, watching as he stood and cleared his throat, his face impassive.

"Alright, well it was a wonderful evening. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thank you for buying." She gave him a small wave and turned, leaving him to decide how and when he would ever be able to tell her the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Anastasia stared at the cryptic message on the card in her hand. She used her other hand to tuck a stray brown curl behind her ear, and let out a huff of air. Upon arriving in her office, she was immediately assaulted by the smell of flowers. Two dozen red roses sat on her cherry wood desk, all in full bloom, and all beautiful.

_If I tell you the truth, you may never speak to me again. - CG_

She closed her eyes, confused why he would ever think such a thing. After a moment, she opened them again, anger overtaking her.

_Why_ was this so difficult?!

"New boyfriend?" Ana jumped and turned her head, closing the card immediately. She stared at the man in the doorway. Jack Hyde, her boss, leaned against the frame grinning at her.

Two years ago, Jack had been the one to directly hire her into the business. When she had interviewed, immediately she felt intimidated, unsure that she would get the job. The hiring manager, Elizabeth had been harsh and by the end of the interview, Ana felt flustered. On the way out, however, she ran into Jack Hyde who sat her down and immediately conducted a second interview, hiring her on the spot.

"No, definitely not." She said with a laugh, though the feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise.

He moved into her office, sitting across her desk in one of her white guest chairs. One leg crossed over the other at the knee, and he let his fingertips drum against her wooden desk. Overall, Jack was a handsome man. His blonde hair was long enough to be pushed back, and his body was fit and toned. While most people dressed in business casual clothing to work, Jack wore only casual. It fit his personality.

"Well good," _Good?_ Ana shifted uncomfortably."I'd love you take you out sometime for dinner Ana. We can go over some of the books you're working on...I know we've been giving you quite the load."

Ana looked around her desk, noting the five separate stacks of papers, all bound with a rubber band. She had in fact noticed that since Christian came back into her life, she was falling behind.

The thought of attending dinner with him made her feel guilty, and she took a moment to wonder why. Her and Christian weren't seeing each other. In fact, they had only kissed - which people did all of the time. She took a deep breath.

"Possibly." Was her response, a small smile on her face.

Jack clapped his hands together, "Great! I'll set something up.", and left leaving Ana to wonder if this would be a mistake.

* * *

Christian stared at his phone, waiting for something, anything. He sat in his living area, in grey sweat pants and a white v-neck shirt. His piano was still fresh from being played. The phone sat, silent, except for the occasional work e-mail to come through and one call from Ros ten minutes before. He had been hoping it was Ana so much, that he yelled at Ros for ten minutes drowning her in his disappointment.

He stood, and moved to his couch, sitting and leaning his head back. Earlier his phone mocked him with calls from Elena, wondering where he had been and why he had not been answering her. She also texted him asking if he had found a new submissive. He couldn't even answer her, which confused him.

He never had an issue speaking with Elena. But now that Ana found her way back into his life, he felt dirty by still giving into her.

At the time he felt he needed Elena, but now that he thought back on it... did he? Could Ana have given him the same fulfillment that he needed? He almost puked when the answer 'yes' came immediately to mind.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later . . . _**

Going out with Christian Grey versus Jack Hyde was a completely different experience. While Christian was over the top and the definition of poised, Jack was laid back and casual. While Christian would open the door, or pull out a chair, Jack did no such thing. In fact, in the first five minutes, Jack had asked Ana to switch him seats to better see the television.

Both Jack and Anastasia sat in The Walrus and the Carpenter, a seafood joint that was more relaxing than it was nice. While she found that the food and drink were delicious, her company left something to be desired.

Jack liked to drink. _A lot_. And so while Ana was on her second beer, Jack had finished his fourth and was ready to order another. His face was increasingly red, and his eyes zoned in on her as she finished her oysters.

"So are you still enjoying your job Ana?" Asked Jack, raising an eyebrow at her. His arm lay casually on the back of his seat, one jean covered leg crossed over the other.

The look he gave her was in no way professional and it made her regret her choice of clothing which was a simple blue A-Line dress, a shrug hugging her shoulders to fight off the chill in the air.

She cleared her throat, lifting her napkin and dabbing her mouth. "I am, very much so. Thank you."

"Mmm. Good. Good." He laughed, "I just... I just don't know why it's taken us so long to do this, you know?" He waved his beer between the two of them.

"Well, we've both been busy with work, and most working environments don't really promote fraternizing." _Which she could appreciate. _

He shrugged, putting down his empty beer bottle. "Where the hell is that waitress? I swear it's never been this lousy of surface before. HEY!"

"Jack..." Ana frowned, watching as the frazzled waitress came towards them, only to get berated by Jack.

"Listen, I spend a lot of money here... and I expect to have good service. What the hell is going on, there's barely anyone here?" He said, his hand hitting the table.

The waitress, duly chastised responded, "I'm sorry sir. We're down a cook in the kitchen, so we're all having to do what we can. I'll get your beer right now."

Jack mumbled something under his breath, leaving Ana sitting with her eyes wide.

"Maybe we should stop drinking for now..." She mentioned lightly, to which Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm _fine." _

* * *

"Nothing, nothing in _two weeks_. I've called, I've texted... I've sent her flowers. Kate says she's fine?" Christian waited for his brother to respond on the other end.

With a frustrated groan, he did. "_Yes_. She is fine. She's out with her boss right now I think. Maybe she just needed some space bro. From what Kate's told me you were kind of a jerk to her."

_Out with her boss..? _He thought, immediately moving to track her phone. "I have to go." And without waiting for a response, Christian ended his call.

The Walrus and the Carpenter. He had been a few times, mostly after spending the afternoon sailing.

He stood, grabbing a baseball cap and the keys to his Audi Spyder. "Take the rest of the night Taylor. I have an errand to run."

* * *

"I don't actually think you _are _fine Jack. You're being very rude to the wait staff, and now you're being very rude to me." Ana stood, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it over her shoulders. She reached into her pocket, pulling out two twenties and placing it on the table. "That should cover my portion of the meal. I'm going to get a cab home."

Ana turned, moving to walk away, only to have her forearm grabbed tightly by Jack. "Ana, we're having a good time."

"I'm not having a good time anymore. _Let go_." She yanked her arm back, rubbing the skin.

"Ana, I suggest if you want to keep your cushy editor job, you sit back down."

In shock, she turned to see her boss, arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk on his face.

"You have the _audacity_ to threaten my job?" She exclaimed, gaining the attention of the waitstaff. "How _dare _you!"

At the moment she moved to grab her drink (to hopefully throw into his face), a hand steadied her on her shoulder and she turned to see none other than Christian Grey.

He stood, with the same look on his face that he had when they first met.

"She said she'd like to leave. Come on Ana, I can drive you." He said, which she found herself grateful of as Jack had picked her up at his bequest.

"Who the fuck are you?" replied Jack, standing and approaching Christian. "This is none of your damned business, so I suggest you leave."

"Actually, I think it is my business." Christian said, watching as Jack moved closer to him.

All it took was one push to Christian's chest by Jack before his fist swung, coming into contact with Jack's face.

* * *

"What the hell were doing there? How did you even find me?!" Yelled Ana over the wind that whipped past them. She was unsure of where they were even going, but saw the ocean to the right of them. Cars whipped past them, and Ana was too scared to check the speed they were going.

They both sat in the Audi, Christian's hands clenched around the steering wheel and a menacing look on his face. Once the first punch had been thrown, management immediately came and all three were thrown out. It took everything in Ana to hold Christian back from beating Jack down in the parking lot. Part of the reason he hadn't was that she had agreed to the ride home.

She was unsure of where Jack had even gone after that. She cringed to think of what work would be like in the morning, but chose to keep that out of her mind for the time being.

"You didn't tell me you were dating your boss." He said, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm not! And you didn't tell me you were stalking me!" She yelled, furious that he would even have anything to say about her 'dating' life.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks!" He yelled back, the car suddenly coming to a halt so he could turn and look her in the face. "I've sent you flowers! I've called! I've texted! Nothing! You asked me to talk to you, and then you deliberately ignore me like a petulant _child_!"

"Oh you mean like you ignored me for YEARS?!" Full of rage, Ana swung open the car door and stomped out. She could hear of the sound of the water nearby and felt the sting of the cold air on her face.

Getting out as well, he moved towards her, his jaw clenched. "Why can't you just move on?! What is the point of digging up the past?! I've _never_ wanted a woman in my life the way I want you in my life! Why isn't that enough?!"

"So you can do it to me again? Just throw me aside the minute another woman that you find better than me comes around?"

Christian moved towards her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. She blinked away the tears of anger forming in her eyes and cursed the fact that she would cry when angry.

"I don't _want _another woman. I want _you_."

Ana stared at him, a tear making it's way down her cheek. She hadn't remembered him to be this emotional. Angry, yes... but not affectionate. In fact, anytime she'd see a magazine with him, or see him on the television when an event was covered, he was cold and calculating.

Meekly, she responded, "But why didn't you want me then..."

He sighed, dropping his hands. "We were kids Ana... we were fifteen. I didn't know _what_ I wanted."

"I can't just move on Christian... not with some big secret looming over us. Just tell me what happened... please."

Christian groaned in frustration, his hands moving to pull off his baseball cap to tug at his hair.

"Okay... fine. It's not like you can run away from me here."

Ana looked around, noting the same thing. "You're right, because I have no idea where we are."

Christian walked towards the water, leaving her to follow behind. Once he found a satisfactory spot, he sat in the sand, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling. He watched as she moved next to him, first getting to her knees, and then sitting to the side to keep her dress from moving.

He smiled slightly, looking at her legs shining in the moonlight.

"Well...?" She began, raising her eyebrows.

"Can I kiss you first...? Because I have a feeling it'll be the last time you'll let me." Christian said to her, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing. He could command an entire board room, but telling the truth to one of the most important people to ever come into his life was torture.

"Christian, that's silly."

"Ana, please. Plus... it might help me calm down a little..." He said, the thought of Jack Hyde grabbing her still fresh in his mind.

Ana frowned, but gave a small nod.

She watched as he moved closer to her, his hand moving to cup her cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes and felt as his lips touched hers. Immediately she melted into him, craving more. While the kiss started light, he moved closer to her, his tongue darting out to push past her lips and move against her own.

It only take another moment of him kissing her before she moved to lay into the sand, his body moving to cover hers. She groaned into his mouth as his hips pressed down against hers, and moved her hands to touch only his arms. He leaned against her, grinding his hips once more into hers and she could immediately feel him being restrained by his jeans.

The moment she felt his hand move to hike up her dress, she moved her head back, hands pushing his arms. "No, stop... please." She murmured, which was all it took for Christian to slightly lift himself, his excitement obvious even in the dark.

"Fuck, I'm sorry.." He groaned, sitting back onto his feet and pulling at his hair again. "I have no control when it comes to you it seems.." Which made him feel flustered.

"It's okay... It's my fault as well. Just give me a moment." She tried to look away from him, while she fixed her dress and sat up.

He cleared his throat. "The day after the dance I started a relationship with Elena Lincoln."

* * *

Christian sighed, the relief he felt overwhelming as the words flowed out.

"W...what?" It seemed Ana didn't feel the same way, and he closed his eyes, glad to be shielded from the look he knew she was giving him. "Christian, _look at me... What _did you just say?"

His eyes popped open, and he wasn't sure whether her face was one of anger, or sadness. "I started a relationship with Elena Lincoln..."

"Your mom's _friend?!"_

He cleared his throat, "Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Of course not!" He spat out, watching as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But she... she was... _old_."

"She wasn't that old Ana." He felt sickened that he was even defending her.

"What kind of relationship...?" She said quietly.

"A sexual kind." He said lightly, choosing to leave out the specifics of it.

"But... but you were... you were a kid Christian..." Her eyes widened. "You were molested when you were fifteen?" She stood up quickly, moving closer to the water where he could hear her heave.

Christian jumped up immediately, following her and placing a hand on her back to which she immediately pushed him away.

"Ana...it wasn't like that. I was willing. Please -"

"Don't touch me.." He took a step back, frowning. "I was home _crying_ every day, while you were having _sex_ with your mother's friend! I was home wondering what I did _wrong _and you were..." She stopped as realization dawned on her. "And you still see her... you still _are _having sex with her... aren't you..?" She said meekly.

He stared at her, torn apart by her reaction. Before seeing Ana again, he wasn't sure he still even _had _a heart. Now, seeing her disgusted like she was, he felt it breaking into two.

"No, Ana... that stopped _years _ago. She's my business partner... we own-"

"So she'll always be in your life then...your _pedophile_.." She interrupted, causing his face to flash with anger.

"Well, we own businesses together... unless I severed the-"

"I'd like to go home please."

Christian watched as she walked away from him, towards his car where she wanted for it to be unlocked before stepping in.

He glanced at her occasionally on the ride home, watching as she stared blankly out the window. He was sure he could see tears silently flowing down her cheeks and off of her chin. She made no effort to wipe them away.

He frowned, wondering whether to touch her... to console her... or if that would only make it worse.

He could only hope that she would one day forgive him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad you all continue to read this and enjoy it. I apologize if you may not like the way I am writing these characters, or the direction I'm bringing them, but I assure you to bare with me! **

* * *

Anastasia took her time getting ready for work the next morning. Sleep had evaded her, and her eyes were both bloodshot from crying when her alarm began to ring. As an adult it felt silly to cry, but like she explained to Kate the night before, it was like all of the hurt she had bottled up came flowing out. With her hair curled, white lace blouse, pencil skirt, and pumps, she almost felt like she could pull it off.

"Hey..." She said lightly to Kate who sat at their counter top, a mug of hot coffee in her hand.

"Hey lady. How are you doing?" Kate replied with a yawn.

_Poor Kate,_ Ana thought. Once she had arrived home, Kate became the outlet for all of Ana's anger, both about Jack and Christian. Although she left the specific points out of Christian's confession, it felt nice to unload it on someone else.

"I'm okay, nervous for work." She poured her own coffee, leaning back against the counter and taking a deep breath. "But, if need be, there's other Editor jobs."

* * *

Ana entered her office, and had not yet caught sight of Jack. Her things were still there, which was a comfort. She fell into her seat and for a moment, she felt a bit of relief. That is until Elizabeth entered her office. The normally put together blonde looked flustered, her face red and with a scowl.

"Ana," She said curtly. Ana sat up straighter. "I regret to inform you that Jack is no longer your immediate supervisor. I will now be taking on that role. I'd like to get those manuscripts submitted by end of week please."

Ana's eyebrows raised, "O-Of course Elizabeth. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Jack?"

"He was let go." And with that Elizabeth left, leaving Ana feeling like there was more she wasn't being told.

Nervously, she began to fiddle with her fingers. _Am I the reason he was fired...? _She thought. She had gone to e-mail the CEO of the business in the morning before leaving, but found that the e-mail address was invalid.

Moments later, as if the day couldn't get any worse, she watched as none other than Christian Grey tapped on the glass of her door and entered.

He looked handsome as usual. A dark grey suit adorned his body, his hair somewhat tamed. He would've looked ready for anything had it not been for the nervous look on his face.

"Ana..." He began walking towards her, "I'm sorry to interrupt your work day..."

"It was you." She said softly. "You got him fired...how?"

He looked afraid to respond, but cleared his throat and did anyway. "I bought the company last night."

"You WHAT?!" She looked to see someone in the hallway jump back. Quickly she stood, shutting her door and dropping her voice to a menacing whisper. "_Why would you think that's okay?!" _

Christian looked confused by her reaction, and cleared his throat again. "Because one, it's a good investment. And two, I needed to make sure that fucker wasn't going to bother you anymore."

Ana fell back into her chair, her hands going to her face in embarrassment.

"Ana... I also wanted to make sure you were okay after last night." She felt his hand on her back and she wanted nothing more than to push it away. With a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Christian, I need you to leave please." She said, and lifted her head to look at him. "I need you to go. Stop sending me gifts, don't call me... don't text me... please just keep your distance. I need time to think. Please."

"But Ana-"

"_Please..._ Christian."

She watched as his hurt overtook his expression, only to be replaced with a blank stare.

"As you wish Miss Steele." And he stepped out, leaving her alone in her office.

* * *

**_Ten Years Ago . . . _**

"Ana, I can tell you anything, right?" Asked Christian, his back against the same tree as hers.

The schoolyard was almost empty, other than the track team where his brother ran. She sat on the opposite side of the tree, a book in her lap while they waited for Elliot to drive them home.

"Of course." She replied immediately.

"My mom overdosed when I was four years old..." He said quietly. "I was stuck with her for four days... she was a whore Ana. Her pimp... that's why I can't deal with being touched. He used to put his cigarettes out on me.."

She stayed silent for a moment, and he almost turned to check if she was still listening before she spoke.

"My Mom's husband beat me." She began with a shudder in her voice, "He hated that I lived with them and drank a lot, and then he would hit me and my mom. He's in jail now, but that's why I left."

He finally turned, moving closer to her. "We're pretty messed up, huh?"

She nodded.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again Ana."

"I won't let anyone hurt you either Christian."

* * *

**_Present Day - One Month Later_**

"Hi Elliot." Ana gave a small smile at the sight of Elliot in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. His hair disheveled, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips, he grabbed a mug of coffee. He had been a staple in their apartment on the weekends for the past four weeks, and Ana found herself shocked the relationship had lasted so long.

He gave her a one-armed hug before she moved to sit on the couch, turning the television on to catch the news. At the same time, Kate rushed out of the bedroom, a buzzing phone in her hand.

"Elliot, it won't stop ringing."

Once she selected the correct channel, she was immediately assaulted with the sight of Christian's face, with the news title, "**Billionaire Christian Grey Attacked**". She heard Elliot yelling in the background, but quickly turned up the station.

_"Billionaire businessman Christian Grey was attacked outside of his business, Grey Enterprise Holdings, by an unknown assailant yesterday evening. His security team is currently cooperating with police to provide any and all security footage of the incident. Grey has been hospitalized and his condition is unknown. More on this story in the upcoming hour." _

She felt frozen, heard Elliot and Kate rushing around behind her, but she couldn't move. _Attacked?_ Her senses evaded her until it hit her all at once and she jumped up, running to put her shoes on and grabbing her keys.

* * *

The waiting room was quiet, full of various patients waiting to be admitted to the Emergency Department. The television droned on behind the group that sat there.

"He's going to be okay Ana." Elliot said quietly, though he sounded unsure of himself.

Anastasia sat, her knees up to her chest, forehead pressed against them. When they had arrived, they were immediately greeted by the Physician and were assured that he would be fine, but would have to undergo testing to ensure that he had no internal bleeding.

_Internal bleeding_. The words rang in her ears.

Taylor sat on the other side of the waiting room looking ashamed and nursing a fat lip, which surprisingly had come from Elliot.

"Where were you?!" He had yelled, and without waiting for an answer, swung.

It seemed that Christian had left work at midnight, and had left an important USB in the building. He had instructed Taylor to wait in the vehicle while he ran back up. Once he had exited the building, his assailant attacked him. But they didn't rob him. His money and his credit cards still lay in his wallet. What they did do was hit him with a blunt object in the side, catching him off guard and causing Christian to fall to the ground and strike his head against the concrete. The assailant had enough time to get enough swift kicks into his ribs before they spotted Taylor running at them.

"Mom," Elliot jumped up as Grace exited the double doors in her Doctors coat.

Kate put a comforting arm around Ana.

"He's in a lot of pain. He's suffered a concussion, and has a cracked rib. No bleeding at this time." The professionalism in her voice wavered slightly. "Ana, I told him you were here and he'd like to see you."

Grace was momentarily shocked when she saw Ana run into the Emergency Room to ask for information on Christian. After a quick reunion and hug, Ana settled into her position in the waiting room while Grace had stayed with her son.

Ana nodded and numbly followed Grace, weaving through the hallways until they approached a room with a partially opened door. It broke her heart to see him laying there, his cheek cut, IV's in his arm, in a hospital gown.

"Christian..." She said quietly in a sob, and she moved immediately to the side of his bed to the waiting chair.

"Don't cry... i'm okay. Fuck this hurts, but i'm okay." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw it on the news... and Elliot was over... and I just had to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry."

"Stop crying.." He commanded lightly.

"Elliot punched Taylor." Because she wasn't sure what else to say.

He perked up slightly, "It wasn't Taylor's fault. I've been distracted lately, overworked."

"Who was it?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. They were dressed in black and had a mask on. I thought they were going to rob me, but I've been told my wallet remains intact. My ribs on the other hand, not really." He looked flustered and Ana was sure he was embarrassed.

They both stay quiet, the silence an elephant in the room. Finally the doctor walked in, and while Ana went to leave, Christian told her to stay.

"Mr. Grey, we'd like to keep you overnight for observation and as long as everything is fine, you will be released in the morning." The doctor said, placing down his clipboard to collect Christian's vitals. "You will be moved to a proper room shortly."

Even through all of the poking and prodding, Ana noticed Christian didn't move his gaze from her.

* * *

Christian stared at Ana who had so gracefully fallen asleep in the guest reclining chair. Immediately when he had been moved, he had been flocked by his family members and security team, all wondering how he was. When they offered to stay the night, he told them he only wanted Ana and Taylor.

They had barely spoken, but her presence made him feel comfortable enough to ignore the nagging feeling of failure. After years of training with Bastille, how had he allowed himself to be so vulnerable?

The hit to his side had taken him so off guard that he fell and had vomited when he felt the pain of his head smacking the concrete. He had been smart enough for years to hire the best security team, and he had effectively made himself an open target.

He looked down at his arm, the needles protruding and he took a deep breath. The painkillers he had received were wearing off, which meant the nurse would be in shortly, no doubt to fawn over him.

The month without Ana had been painful, but he respected her wishes. Buying the company was necessary to ensure that Jack Hyde wouldn't take out his frustrations on her. Of course the meeting was full of yelling and screaming, but he didn't care. It was what he did.

So for the month, he had left for work early and came home late. He delved so deep into his work that his right hand woman, Ros, had voiced her concerns.

"Hey..." He heard, and looked back to Ana who was stretching, the hospital blanket falling away from her. Her hair was a mess, and her pajamas wrinkled. "How are you feeling?" She said sleepily.

"I'm in pain... the medicine is wearing off." He said lightly.

"I'll get the nurse." She stood, stretching her arms in the air once again. Her top pulled up with her arms, revealing a toned stomach.

He watched as she left the room and moments later came back with a frustrated looking nurse, her scowl growing any time she stared at Ana. Christian sighed in relief when the medication entered his IV. Relaxed, he waited until the nurse left and then looked towards Ana who was curled back into the chair.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me Ana."

"Of course. I had to make sure you were okay." She said, and he felt cared for.

He took a deep breath, "Are you still angry with me?"

He watched as she closed her eyes and frowned, before opening them and sighing. "No, i'm not angry. I'm _hurt_. And confused."

"I understand. I'm sorry Ana, you know that I've never wanted to hurt you. Remember, I told you I would never let anyone hurt you - i'm sorry that I didn't follow through. Ana, I'll do whatever it takes to stay in your life. The worst mistake I ever made was cutting myself out of it."

"But you still own those businesses with her and," Ana began.

"Fuck the businesses and fuck Elena. Fuck everything that isn't you right now Ana." He moved quickly to turn and immediately stopped when a sharp pain hit him. "Ah.." He groaned and continued, his voice tired. "Anastasia please. Give me a chance. You told me to tell you, and I _did." _Though he knew he should have told her the rest.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours, and finally let out a small, "I'll try".


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! This is a lemon-filled chapter, so if that's not your thing, I apologize! More on Christian's attacker next chapter! **

* * *

Ana steadied Christian as her and Taylor helped him into his bedroom. His bedspread was folded over the corner, ready for him to sit and he did with a sigh of relief. Gail had prepared a lunch for him, sitting on his nightstand on a table tray. The smell of gourmet macaroni and cheese invaded their senses.

Watching him this way was difficult for Ana. He had always been strong, never vulnerable. She found herself up the remainder of the night wondering if that was the reason she gave in so easily to him. On one hand, she understood that he was apologetic, and that it must have been hard to admit such a heinous thing. On the other hand, he didn't think it _was _heinous, which they would need to work through.

"Sir, would you like a security report?" Said Taylor gruffly, still no doubt full of guilt.

Christian patted the spot in the bed next to him when he saw Ana go to sit in the recliner. Tentatively she walked over, taking a seat with one leg folded under her and the other on the bed.

"Yes." He said.

"Immediately after the... attack... We locked down Escala and Grey Enterprises immediately. Gail was also moved from the building." He cleared his throat and continued, "There has been no further contact from the assailant, but we did notice on the security cameras that an old Honda Civic was sitting in the docking area, and the assailant drove away in it. We are currently tracking the vehicles information."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Mr. Grey, I will make sure this fucker is caught." Taylor said, his eyes dark. He then left, leaving Ana and Christian alone.

"No more pajamas?" Christian asked Ana.

Thankfully, Kate had brought a pair of blue jeans and a v-neck black sweater for her to wear. She felt more comfortable, but still blushed.

"No, I figured that wasn't really appropriate."

"What about your job...?"

"I called in. Plus, the owner of the company likes me I think, so I'm sure it won't be a problem." She said begrudgingly. She had noticed that since his ownership of the business her job seemed more than easy.

He grinned at her and reached over to his table tray, hissing through his teeth when he turned.

"Christian - stop!" Ana jumped up, running to grab the tray and placing it on his lap. "If you need something, just ask me, okay?"

"My shirt."

"What?"

"Can you pull my shirt off - it's extremely uncomfortable. Just don't touch -"

"I know." She took a deep breath and watched as he sat forward. She grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt and tugged it upward, over his arms.

She did her best not to drop her jaw when she saw him shirtless. Of course, she had seen him shirtless as a fifteen year old in the pool, but this was _much _different. His body was toned in all of the right places, muscles protruding from his stomach. A perfect V disappeared through his pant line and she found her eyes trailing down.

He cleared his throat, and smirked at her knowingly

"Oh Christian..." She said tenderly once her eyes caught sight of the dark purple and yellow bruising on his side.

"I'm okay. And by the way, I do like you Anastasia."

"I've noticed," She said lightly as she sat back on the bed. "So... how many women have sat on this bed?" She bounced slightly, noting that the mattress most likely cost more than four months of her rent.

He snorted, swallowing his bite of macaroni and cheese. He looked like a teenager again. "One."

She frowned slightly, and then watched as he pointed at her.

"Were you afraid?" Ana asked, and moved to put her legs up on the bed. She watched as he finished the bowl and placed it next to him.

"As hard as it is to admit it, yes. I was. The last time I felt that vulnerable I was four. It disgusts me."

They both sat in silence for a moment until a shrill ringing pierced the air. Ana watched the name 'Elena' pop onto the screen and she immediately felt both angered and sad.

There was no hesitation before he hit ignore.

* * *

"Kate, I won't be here much longer. Thank you for bringing my clothes. I know - I'm sorry I missed - Oh, you did? Wow. I just have to make sure he's okay. Thank you Kate. Bye."

Christian watched as Ana hung up the phone in the hallway and waited a moment before shuffling out of his bedroom. His hair stuck up in multiple directions, and his eyes were partially shut still.

It seemed that after three days his side hurt worse, but the pounding in his head was beginning to go away. His side was still a brilliant shade of purple.

"Good morning." He said, startling the brunette in the hallway.

She looked beautiful, even though she was just in a pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Ana had not left, not for a moment. Her friend had brought her a duffel bag full of clothing and her toiletries, but had since stayed in his guest room. He appreciated her company and her attentiveness. Gail seemed to appreciate the help as well.

She turned around, a hand on her chest after a small yelp.

"Oh jeez! Christian! Did I wake you up?"

He chuckled, "No. I set an alarm, I needed to get up. I have work to get to." He watched as Ana glanced him over again, cleared her throat and turned to head into the kitchen.

Muffins lay on the counter, and by the smell of it, he could tell it was the work of Mrs. Jones. He prepared his coffee before grabbing at a blueberry and sitting at the breakfast bar.

Ana stood in the kitchen across from him, nibbling at her own muffin. "How are you feeling? You look like you need a shower." She said with a small smile.

He laughed lightly, "I feel like it. I'll be better when we catch this fucker. I'm starting to get pissed, my security team is better than this."

"Security team... did you ever think this would be your life?"

"Not particularly." He finished his muffin and stood, wincing when he turned the wrong way. "Since you so generously pointed out that I smell, I think i'm going to take a shower."

He gave her a small grin, and she watched as he walked away.

* * *

**_Four Years Ago . . ._**

Ana stared in shock at the television in front of her. It had already been a difficult day at Clayton's. They had been understaffed which meant a double shift. It had not been what she was expecting when she had graduated, but for the time it paid the bills.

The face that stared back at her was one she hadn't seen for years, and it had changed.

**_Christian Grey: Wealthiest Man in Seattle _**

"W..What...?" She said to no one in particular. At _twenty-one_?

The videos on the television changed from one to another, showing the boy she once knew now _very _grown up. In each video, he stood in a suit ranging from black to gray. And in each video he was followed by a burly man in a suit.

No longer did she see the tough, but sometimes sensitive boy she had knew. Now, she saw a cold and calculating man, more gorgeous than ever.

She sat in silence wondering if he even remembered her name.

* * *

Christian groaned as the hot water hit his back. One hand had a grip on the stone wall, holding him balanced while the other lay at his side. He reached for his shampoo bottle, only to have it slip through his wet hands and onto the floor.

Without thinking he leaned down to grab it, only to feel a stab of pain in his side. "FUCK!" He screamed, grabbing at himself and slowly moving up.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" He heard Ana yell and turned to see her on the other side of the glass wall. As if she wasn't sure what she was doing there, she lifted a hand to cover her eyes. "Shit! I'm sorry, I heard you yell -" She stopped and turned around, clearing her throat.

He watched her through the glass, looking at her tight black workout shorts paired with a light blue tank top. Although the pain in his side remained, it was overshadowed by the need that brewed deep in his stomach.

* * *

Ana's hand sat over her eyes and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She had felt such panic when running in, the thought that he had hurt himself again unbearable.

She had already felt guilty enough. He had told her the truth, and even after begging, she rejected him.

"I'm so sorry Christian!" She said once again and turned to move but felt a wet hand on her shoulder.

She tensed and dropped her hand to see Christian standing behind her. She didn't dare move to see if he was still naked, but felt him against her lower back.

"Christian... what are you doing?"

He didn't respond but simply brushed her hair over her shoulder, pressing his lips lightly against the skin there. She let a soft sigh escape her lips and barely noticed his hands slowly pushing her tank top up over her skin. His fingertips sent a surge of electricity through her.

All of the years of hurt, all of the years of being forgotten disappeared for the time being when he tossed her tank top onto the floor. She stared at the sight in the mirror, her cheeks feeling flush again. He stared with her, watching as both hands moved in opposite directions. One hand reached up to her breast, massaging through her bra, resulting in a hiss of air escaping her lips. The other dragged slowly to her waist band, fingertips reaching in just below the hem to brush against the skin there.

"I don't want you to get hurt.." She groaned, but instead of stopping, he reached into one cup of her bra, pinching her nipple with his fingertips.

His teeth nipped at her neck, "Ana, shh. Don't ruin this.."

And at the same time she felt the moisture rush in between her legs, she decided she wouldn't. If she searched herself, she had been wanting this since they had reconnected. She turned, only to be greeted by Christians lips crashing against her own. She wanted to grab him and touch him, but kept her hands on the counter top behind her. She peeked an eye open and took an intake of breath, gasping as she took in his full nudity.

"I'd lean down and take these off..." He said tugging at her workout pants, "But I can't."

Not wanting him to feel in any way insignificant, she pulled her pants down, kicking them and her panties off.

"Get on the counter top.." He said, his voice low and sending a rush straight to her groin. "I'll be right back."

She scooted up onto the counter, blushing at the thought of being so exposed, especially when she was alone.

Moments later, he returned with a foil packet in hand and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Christian..." She groaned as she felt his fingertips move between her legs, his thumb resting directly on her clit. Upon him pressing down she let out a cry, her head falling back.

"What baby?" He groaned into her mouth, and for a moment she found herself caught up in yet another passionate kiss. His thumb began to move in slow circles and she let out another small cry, her back arching, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"I've never .. I've never done this before..." Immediately, she felt him stop. _No, no, no! _She thought.

"What? How is that fucking possible?"

* * *

Christian gaped at her, barely able to contain himself at the sight before him. There she sat, on the marble counter top, fully nude and waiting for him. He could see the glistening between her legs and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. In fact, he had wanted her from the moment she stepped into his club in that small black dress.

Long gone was the awkward 15 year old girl. Here in front of him was pure woman. And long gone was his need for control. Previously, this situation would have never occurred. Never would he have wanted so bad to be intimate with a woman in any setting other than a BDSM one. But here she was, exposed in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her.

A _virgin? _His shock was evident and he found it hard to understand how someone of her beauty could be a _virgin_.

"Ana, fuck I'm so sorry... we shouldn't -" And found himself letting out a low groan when her soft hand grasped his erection.

"Please.." She whispered, and it was all he needed to continue.

The foil packet was quickly opened and moments later his cock was sheathed in a condom.

He reached down and guided himself between her legs. She let out a gasp as he pushed past her lips, slowly entering her. She tightened around him immediately, and when he thrust _hard_, taking her virginity, she let out a cry.

* * *

"Ahhh!" She yelled, her legs tightening around him. It had hurt, _bad_, but she found the pain slowly disappearing to be replaced with something else: pure pleasure.

He began to move between her legs, each thrust inside of her leaving her craving more.

She gripped at him, sure to keep clear of the spots she knew she couldn't touch. One hand grabbed at his arms, while the other resting on his hip bone, pulling him closer to her.

"Baby you're so _tight... _So fucking good.." He groaned into her mouth, and she had no words.

Moans continued to flow from her mouth and his thrusts became faster, harder. She felt a strange feeling building inside of her, and while she knew what it was, she was unprepared by the sheer intensity of it.

"Ahhh, Christian!" She cried, her head falling back. She felt his lips latch on near her ear, the sounds of his grunting bringing her even closer.

"Let go baby..."

And she did, letting out a cry, her body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt his thrusts quicken, and she wanted to scream, the feeling almost too much to bare.

"FUCK!" He screamed, and with one final thrust, he stilled his forehead moving to rest against hers.

"Wow.." She said softly, and he laughed before pressing his lips against hers once more.

He removed himself from her, disposing of the condom at the same time she hopped down from the counter, moving to grab her clothes.

"Was that okay? Are you okay?" He asked, watching as she blushed once again.

"That was... amazing. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, but it was amazing." She said breathless. "You should finish your shower.."

"You should join me." Before letting her respond, he grasped at her hand and pulled her into the shower where he began to kiss her once more.

And while she stood there, the water gliding down her back and his hands moving over her skin, she found herself wondering how this would complicate things, and what would happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

"So.. I don't understand," Christian said, his fingertips resting on Ana's bare stomach. "How were you still a virgin?"

The water in the bathtub sloshed around them, the bubbles covering the majority of their bodies. The scent of lavender invaded their senses, and the candles lit around them cast a soft glow on the tiled walls.

She put her hand over her face in embarrassment, "Please Christian, it's already embarrassing enough."

He smirked behind her. The bath had been his idea, mainly because he wanted to keep Ana against him. The fact that the warm water felt soothing on his side was just an added benefit.

"Have you honestly never been with a man? At all?" He asked, his fingers slipping up to her breasts.

"I never said that..." And she felt his hand tighten against her breast. "I've just never... you know.. had _sex_."

"What does that mean Ana?" He said through clenched teeth. He felt himself flustered, and he wasn't quite sure why.

Ana cleared her throat, "Well, I've you know... _fooled around_... but when it got to... doing the _deed_, I just couldn't go through with it."

And suddenly the thought of someone touching her, of feeling the breasts that he currently had in his hands, made him furious.

"Christian... you're squeezing a little too hard..."

"Sorry." He moved his hands down to her hips, "Why couldn't you go through with it?"

"It just didn't feel right, and honestly each time I felt like maybe I didn't feel anything for them. I wanted to... trust me, but I think I was waiting for the right person. And that person never came around."

And just then, Christian felt guilt wash over him. She couldn't have sex, because she didn't feel anything for them - meanwhile he had sex because he didn't feel anything for them. Until her.

"So... what about me...?" He asked tentatively.

"You were always the right person Christian. I just wish I could have been the right person for you."

The guilt intensified.

"Ana, it's not like that for teenage guys. We just thought with our dicks back then. And frankly, I didn't think you would have ever thought of me that way."

"You're right. I didn't - until I did. Plus, you were always pretty oblivious to the obvious."

Christian sighed against her, pushing his lips against her shoulder and kissing lightly.

"I wish I would have waited for you..." He said before his fingers slid between her legs, eliciting a moan.

* * *

Anastasia felt different. She stood in the guest room and stared at herself in the large full length mirror. Brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, strands falling in front of her face. Her top was covered in a dark blue camisole, her legs sheathed in dark blue jeans. She felt more like an adult in a long time, but at the same time she felt a twinge of regret.

What did this mean for them?

She sat on the bed and pulled out her iPhone, pressing on Kate's name. The phone rang for just a moment before being picked up.

_"Hey Ana... everything okay over in the mansion in the sky?" _

Ana laughed lightly, "Hey Kate.. I need your advice."

_"What's up?" _

"We had sex..." She said, and waited for the scream she knew would come through the phone. She wasn't disappointed.

_"What?! You finally popped that cherry?! Good for you!" _

"Yeah." Ana said lamely, "But now I've been holed up in the spare room wondering how to go talk to him..."

_"Ana, you've wanted this for a long time... I know you two have had your differences, but why not just give the man a chance?" _

"Are you just saying that because of Elliot?"

_"Partially." _

"Good-bye Kate."

And Ana hung up the phone laughing slightly to herself.

"Kate's right," She said to no one. "You got what you wanted, he came clean... give him a chance."

* * *

"Sir, I have some news." Taylor said, standing in the foyer.

Christian sat at the breakfast counter in pajama pants, laptop in front of him. He had found that leaning over in his office chair was only doing damage, and had taken to working throughout the day in the kitchen.

"What is it Taylor?" He asked, happy to look away from the plea of another company to not be sold.

"The vehicle your attacker fled in... well, it belongs to a Miss Elizabeth Morgan."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't until Ana walked in the room, fully dressed for the day, that it struck him.

"FUCK! Are you sure?" He yelled, startling Ana.

"What happened?" She asked rushing over to them.

"The vehicle belongs to Elizabeth Morgan..." Christian said through gritted teeth. He lifted his hands to tug at his hair.

Ana froze, mouth popped open. It would have been comical if not for the situation. "What?!" She squeaked. "My ... my _boss_? I don't understand!"

"I do... FUCK. It's fucking Jack Hyde.. that's the only thing that makes sense."

"Yes sir," Taylor replied firmly. "I've alerted Detective Mangetti, and the police are getting a warrant as we speak for Elizabeth Morgan."

Christian let out a growl and stood, quick enough to cause him pain but he ignored it the best he could and wandered to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and sat on his bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

He felt the control slipping. And for the first time in a long time, he needed that control.

* * *

Jack Hyde sat fifty miles outside of Seattle, in a small cabin that Elizabeth had secured for him. It was mostly bare when he got there, nothing but a mattress with a small bathroom in the corner. Only now was it beginning to look more like home. His pictures were taped on the walls, the same pictures that he had brought from his apartment the night before the attack. His intention was to scare Grey, and to let him know that there would be more where that came from.

Jack scoffed at the thought of _Christian Grey. _He had done his research - the man had a fortune. Now he needed Ana too?

He opened a beer that had sat in the cooler near his bed and laid down, propped up on his pillows. The beer felt cool going down his throat, and he closed his eyes imagining Ana there, with him.

Upon opening his eyes, he stared at the pictures before him. Various ones of Ana, taken at the office during her time there. Meetings, where he so carefully snapped a picture from his phone. The one day in the office where she wore a pair of knee high boots. And his favorite, the Christmas Party, where he worn a small red dress.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a knock on the door, and he slowly moved to look out the peephole. There stood Elizabeth, a large box in her hands. He quickly opened it and she entered, kicking the door shut behind her.

"No one followed me.." She said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Good. Did you get what I asked for?" He growled, excitement growing within him.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Go put it on."

He waited impatiently, downing the rest of his beer before taking a swig of the bottle of whiskey that he kept. The camera was already set up, but he moved to turn it on.

"Do you need the picture?" He barked at the bathroom.

"No sir." He heard her reply.

He pulled his shirt off, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

He heard the door open and grinned widely at the sight before him.

Elizabeth stood, the wig that Jack had so carefully prepared sitting snug on her head. Her makeup was done to match the photo, and her body was hugged by that same red dress.

"Oh baby..." He groaned, "You look fucking great..."

Elizabeth stayed quiet, but let him lead her to the bed where he immediately bent her over.

"Now.. you've been a naughty girl... and you deserve to be punished..." His hand smacked, _hard_, against her.

She let out a small cry, "Yes sir."

"Do you know how bad you've been..?" He smacked harder.

"Yes sir!"

"Good... Ana. My Ana."

* * *

In the Media Room, the movie played quietly in the background. Christian sat sprawled out on the large sofa and he noted how comfortable it was. His thoughts to when he first saw Ana again came flooding back into his head, when he craved that _normalcy _with her.

The majority of the afternoon had been spent speaking with the Detective, as well as trying to get work done in between. Thankfully Ros, his number two, was capable of handling the majority of the work on her own, but it was a way for him to get the control he so desperately craved.

The Detective had not only asked Christian questions, but also Ana. He inquired about the night of the fight, and the takeover of SIP. He concluded that it was most definitely an attack of revenge. While he assured them they would find both him and Elizabeth Morgan, both of their homes came up empty. As in, there was no one there. This led Christian into a fit of rage that was only calmed when Ana told him to 'get it together Grey.'

After that, Ana had convinced him to watch a movie with her so they could both escape the nightmare for just a few hours.

"Christian," Ana began and he looked at her curled up on the other end. Her tone concerned him. "I need to talk to you about Elena."

_So much for a distraction.. _He thought as he sat up. "I figured you might."

"Did you ever love her?"

The question shocked him, and he thought back. "No. It was purely a sexual relationship Ana."

"But she was married.." She began.

"Yes. Her husband didn't know... he had found out, and things ended shortly after."

"Why hasn't she been arrested?"

He stared at her with an eyebrow raised, confused. "Why... would she have?"

"Because she molested a teenager Christian... that's illegal. I mean, what if that were Mia?"

"That's different!"

"No! It's not!" Her voice raised and after a moment she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand."

He looked pissed, his jaw clenched and his hand gripping the couch. "I wasn't _molested_ Ana... I was completely consensual."

She rolled her eyes, and he wanted so badly to bend her over his knee. "There's a reason the age of consent is eighteen..."

"Ana - you're starting to piss me off. Why, _now_, do we have to talk about this?"

"You know Christian... I think I need to go home." She stood up, and he followed suit watching as she walked to the door. "I told you. I'm just trying to understand this better - because I _don't_! I mean, you can't even admit the woman molested you. You still own a business with her. How do I know you won't ever go running back to her and betray me again?"

"Ana, why are you suddenly being so hostile towards me?"

She stood at the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this just a _purely sexual_ relationshipChristian?"

Her question caught him off guard and he stammered over his words, unsure of what they were.

She let out a huff of air and shook her head. She said quietly, "I'll check on you later", and left.

* * *

Knowing that Kate had most likely stayed with Elliot the time Ana was at Christians, she felt worried walking into her apartment. She was sure the trash still sat there, and dreaded the smell. Kate hadn't ever been the neatest, and so it was generally left up to Ana to ensure things were done.

She put the key in the lock and found it strange when the door was already unlocked. Assuming Kate had either already made it home, or forgot to lock the door, she entered, throwing her bag on the couch.

She looked around and frowned. Something was off. Her drawers were opened, but everything remained in tact. Her closet was opened as well, but she couldn't seem to find anything missing.

Her phone pinged.

_Christian: Ana, please can we talk? _

Deciding to tackle that later, she placed her phone down and let out a sigh of relief when she sat on _her _couch. She turned the television on, only to see that the input was set to the DVD player. The last move she had watched was _The Princess Bride_, which at that point sounded fantastic.

She pressed play, only to be greeted with something that was most _certainly_ not _The Princess Bride_.

Her mouth fell in surprise at what she saw. Her dress. Her red dress. The one she had purchased for the Christmas Party was hiked over a woman's hips that looked.. looked like... _her._

_"Do you know how bad you've been?" __SLAP. _

_"Yes Sir!" _

_"Good... Ana... my Ana." _


	15. Chapter 15

Ana could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She would recognize that man anywhere, and when he turned around in the video, she let out a cry. She quickly turned off the television, the sight of the video making her feel perverted and dirty. A moment later she jumped up and ran to her closet, moving her clothes apart. _Her dress was gone. He had been in her apartment. _

She suddenly felt like an idiot for even staying when she saw the drawers open and askew. Her apartment felt disgusting somehow, and foreign. From first glance nothing else seemed to be missing, but she wasn't about to take any more chances.

Her thoughts immediately strayed to Kate. _Was she okay? _She fired off a quick text to her and made her way out of the apartment her fingers then hitting the numbers _911\. _

* * *

Christian had stayed glued to the same spot for what seemed like hours, though he knew it had only been minutes. The television played before him, the sound muted and the happy characters mocking him. He hadn't attempted to call Ana. He knew she needed space.

She was treating him like a _victim_, something of which he wasn't. Elena had helped him, shaped him into the man that he was. Or did she? The constant battle played out in his head and his heart.

He thought about Ana and sex with Ana, which happened to be stellar; it was the best he had ever had. There were no restraints, no contracts, no rules.. But he had in no way looked at their relationship as purely sexual - didn't she know that? Ever since he had seen her in the club, his main goal was to get Ana back into his life somehow.

He reached for his phone and his fingers numbly hit the one name he hadn't spoken to in quite some time: _Elena._

_"Christian? Dear, how are you? I've been so worried, you haven't called. I've only gotten updates from Grace." _

The fact that she said his mothers name made him feel disgusting.

"I'm fine, sore but fine. I've just been busy." He said bluntly. "Elena, I have a question for you."

_"What is it dear?" _

"Why me?"

_"What do you mean?" _

"I mean when I was fifteen... why me?"

Her silence stretched over the phone for a moment.

_"Christian, you know that you needed the help... you were always fighting, you were always drinking... you were an arrogant little bastard." _

Christian nodded, suddenly reassured. He knew deep in the pit of his stomach it was wrong, but for the time, he would accept it.

_"Now, now... it has been _months_ since your last submissive Christian... I do wish you'd take me up on the offer of this new girl.__" _

He scoffed, "Elena, I'm not interested right now. I'm... seeing someone."

He heard her laugh. _"Seeing someone? Who?" _

"That's none of your business frankly."

_"Is she a submissive...? We have a contract Christian... you are not to go behind my back." _

The feeling of anger struck him like a hot iron.

"No Elena... she is not a submissive."

_"Well you can't be serious Christian... you don't date, you're incapable of it. Plus, love is such a silly and petty thing." _

Christian growled into the phone, "Fuck you Elena. I am serious, and I am capable."

She tutted into the phone, _"Sure dear. And when that doesn't work out, I'll be right here... waiting with a beautiful brunette at her knees." _

And he hung up the phone, moments before Taylor rushed in.

"Sir. We just received call from our contact at Seattle PD. Someone's broken into Miss Steele's apartment."

Christian jumped up, screaming internally at the feeling in his rib cage. "What?! FUCK!"

* * *

The policemen stood in front of Ana, a notepad in their hands as they took down her recollection of what had happened. She had identified the man in the video, but had been unable to see the face of the woman. She wanted to shrink into herself when she explained to the police that she stayed in the apartment, _after _it looked broken into.

Kate had come running the moment she heard, and noted with surprise that not a thing had been touched in her room. She stood with Ana, their fingers interlocked together. Elliot stood in the corner of the room, demanding that 'something be done to find that fucker'.

More confusing than the video was that nothing had been stolen - except the red dress.

"Ana!" She heard someone yell, and watched as Christian walked swiftly towards her in jeans and a t-shirt. Kate immediately released her hand when he grabbed her face in his hands and held on, pressing his forehead against her own. "You're okay.." He murmured against her.

She stood still, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath. "I'm fine... please give us a moment." She whispered and looked towards the police officers.

They gave her a curt nod and moved to the entertainment center where they were bagging the disc as evidence.

"What happened?"

"I came home, the door was unlocked so I just assumed Kate had unlocked it. Some of my drawers were open, but I didn't think anything was missing and honestly just figured Kate had raided my clothes.. I went to turn on a movie I had watched, but..." She paused, knowing he would explode if he know what she saw.

"But what Ana?"

"But there was a video in... of Jack Hyde... with a woman. He dressed her like me. He called her my name... he stole my dress.."

He stood frozen, as if he was running through the words in his mind again. "WHAT?!" The word reverberated through the apartment.

"He was in my home..." She said quietly, "He was in my home!" He could see her cool demeanor slipping.

"Shh... baby, it's going to be okay." He wrapped an arm around her and upon doing so, her line of sight was shifted to her mantel where her picture frames sat.

Ana removed herself from under his arm and walked quickly towards the mantel, looking through the pictures. "It's gone!" She cried.

"What's gone baby?"

"Our picture. The one from the boat. He took the picture I had with you!"

"Ana, I'm sure it's here somewhere." Kate said lightly, turning up at her side with Elliot.

She then dropped to the floor, opening the doors on her entertainment center. She pulled out three torn up photo albums, and Christian watched as she flipped through them frantically.

"They're all gone..."

* * *

"Sir, from what we can understand at this point, Mr. Hyde has had a long-standing obsession with Miss Steele. The search warrant had resulted in the discovery of multiple pictures of her, many voyeuristic. He had additional videos in his home, many the same nature as the one in Miss Steele's apartment."

Taylor stood in Christians office, while Christian sat with his fingertips massaging his temples. Ana had acquiesced quickly at the request to return to his apartment, and Kate continued her stay with Elliot, though they both currently sat in his apartment. A police report had filed, and a search warrant had been performed on Jack Hyde's home. The idea that Jack had attacked Christian now made more sense than ever.

"On top of that sir, we have now confirmed as well that the woman in the video is in fact, Elizabeth Morgan."

"FUCK!" Christian yelled, his fist pounding into his desk. "We need to find him Taylor..."

"I know Sir. The Seattle PD are working on it, and I've contacted a ... friend... if you will to handle it if they are unable."

"Why didn't I know about this..?"

Taylor cleared his throat, "I thought it would be best to keep you separated from the situation."

Christian gave a curt nod.

"Where is Miss Steele?"

"She's in the media room with your brother and Miss Kavanagh. Gail made them some food, so I believe they're eating."

"Thank you Taylor. Let's get this finished."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Ana sat curled on the large sofa, an over sized t-shirt covering her small frame. Her just washed her was swept up into a messy bun, her makeup long gone. Sitting next to her was Kate, her head on Ana's shoulder. Elliot's fingers were woven through his girlfriends.

Christian walked into the room, and stared at the television. The movie 'Captain America' was playing, Chris Evans running across the screen in his red, white, and blue suit. They all stay quiet, and two empty plates sat in front of them. A third sat directly in front of Ana on the coffee table, a half eaten sandwich on top of it.

He cleared his throat and Ana looked towards him, a frown etched onto her face. "Hi Christian," She said quietly.

Both Kate and Elliot immediately scooted over, letting Christian settle in next to them. Ana immediately placed her head on his shoulder, staying away from his chest. He placed his arm around her and leaned in, placing a kiss on her head.

"So what happens now Bro?" Asked Elliot, his face void of emotion. He may have been able to hide it, but Christian knew that he felt the same anger and fear as he had; it had also been _his _girlfriends apartment.

Both Kate and Ana also waited for an answer.

"The Seattle PD are handling it.. they're going to find him.." Christian said, raising his eyebrows at Elliot. Of course Elliot would know that Christian had an additional plan to make sure it was taken care of, and so he responded by simply nodding.

* * *

"If you need me.. please, just call me." Kate said to Ana, her arms around her best friend.

"Let me know... if anything needs to be... moved along." Elliot cleared his throat, effectively letting his brother know that he'd be all in on whatever was needed to be done.

Both Ana and Christian waved them off, and when the door shut, the penthouse sat impeccably quiet.

Christian cleared his throat, suddenly nervous to be alone with her. "Ana.." He began.

"Christian I'm not sure I want to talk much right now. I honestly just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.." She replied, and began walking towards his guest room.

He grabbed at her hand, fingers holding onto hers. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the floor blankly.

"This is not just some... purely sexual relationship Ana. I need you to know that."

"Then what is it?" She turned around staring at him, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"It's... I don't know what it is Ana. I haven't given it a label. But you mean so much to me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I mean so much to you. Since when, since we met up in the club again?" She wasn't sure what it was, but perhaps the stress of the day was getting to her. She was angry.

"Since... _always_, since I punched that stupid fucker in tenth grade!"

She scoffed at him, "But you LEFT!" She yelled. She could see Taylor from the corner of her eye coming to check on things. Once he saw the nature of the conversation, he dipped back into the shadows. "You LEFT me. For HER! And now, years later - suddenly things are going to change?"

"I _tried _to speak with you again, on multiple occasions. You shut me down, you ignored me Ana. FUCK." He growled, his hands going to pull at his copper hair. "You want to know how much you mean to me Ana? Hm? Graduation Day. Remember that? Remember when you gave that fucking speech? I _still _have the video copy of that. I still have the Valentines day card you made me as a joke. I still have the-"

"Okay," She held up a hand. "I get it."

"No, you don't. You really don't."

"I do. But what I don't get, is what you want with me now."

Christian stepped towards her and took her face in his hands again. "I want you to be mine. I want to move on."

She frowned, a tear slipping over and sliding onto her cheek. Christian caught it with his finger. "I've always been yours Christian...That's the problem."

His brow furrowed as he tried to understand what the issue was.

"Come with me Ana... let me show you how much you mean to me." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

* * *

Christians fingertips trailed over Ana's white flesh. Her clothes lay discarded on the ground after he had essentially torn them off. She had let willingly let him. His lips were locked onto her neck, moving down to her collarbone, and onto one of her large breasts. Her nipple hardened in his mouth instantly, and he swirled it with his tongue, pinching the other with his fingertips.

"Mmm.." She moaned, her back arching, further pushing her breast into his mouth.

He suckled as his erection grew between his legs. He moved to the other breast, laying atop of her where she could feel his cock brushing the inside of her thigh.

His bedroom was dark except for the glow of the moonlight that shone throw his opened drapes. The light drone of music played on his speakers around them, intensifying the intimacy.

The feeling was strange to Christian, someone who had never been 'intimate' with anyone. His sexual conquests were always rough, and hard.

His fingertips moved from her breast and slid down the soft skin of her side. He used his knee to spread her legs, which she did willingly, pushing her hips up to meet his. He moved his cock against her, the moistness between her legs lubricating him. She groaned as she felt the steel rod rubbing against her clit.

He latched his lips onto her own, his tongue pushing out to meet hers. She wrapped her arm around his neck, fingers grasping his hair but staying away from his back.

"I need you.." He said into her mouth, and she nodded.

He sat up, reaching over to his nightstand where he grabbed the condom, ripping the foil and sliding the latex on. Moments later he slowly thrust into her and she let out a long and low moan as a result. He spread her, her tight walls grasping his cock and pulling him in deeper.

"Christian.." She sighed, and let out a small cry when he pulled out, only to thrust back in - but this time harder.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he hovered over her, his elbows on either side of her face. She made no move to touch any area that she couldn't - and he trusted that she wouldn't.

He kept a steady slow and tantalizing pace, but his thrusts remained hard. "Baby.. your pussy is so _tight_..." He groaned.

"Faster..." She cried, craving him more and more.

He obliged, his hips quickening their speed until he was pounding in and out of her, the sound of their flesh meeting mixing with her moans and his grunts.

He could feel her tightening around him, her body tensing as she became closer to her orgasm. "Come for me!" He groaned, and with a cry she did, her walls squeezing him so tight it had almost hurt. "FUCK!" He yelled, and emptied himself into the condom with one final thrust.

* * *

Ana lay beside Christian, the sheets a tangled mess around their bodies. Ana had been quick to fall asleep until she woke in the middle of the night, only to be met with another 'love making' session. Their bodies coated in sweat, they lay in silence, catching up on their breathing.

"I'm afraid." Ana finally said quietly, and he turned his head to face her.

"I know." He said, and pulled her towards him, forcing her body to curl into his. "I'm going to protect you. We're going to find him." He kissed the side of her head.

"But what if-"

"No, Ana. Stop. We _are_ going to find him. He's not going to get close to you or I ever again. I may have fucked up with you before, but I can assure you ... I won't fuck up again and let this fucker get past me."

And for now, Ana believed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Seven Years Prior..._**

"What are you doing out here Ana?" A voice asked from behind Anastasia.

She sat on a picnic table outside of her school, her prom dress ruffled up around her knees. Her brown hair lay curled over her shoulders, a delicate flower placed in them. She turned around to see Kate looking like a knockout in a red floor length dress.

"Oh, nothing. It was just getting stuffy in there." Ana replied, letting out a sigh, but she knew her friend knew better.

Her friend sat next to her in silence. The two had agreed to go as dates to the prom, even though Kate had been asked out by numerous men.

"Go back in and dance. I think i'm going to go home honestly."

"Ana.. it's prom. It only happens _once_.. I know he's in there, and I know that's why _you're_ out here. But go in, have fun... make him see you have fun!"

* * *

Christian sat in the corner of the dance hall, legs stretched out and a bored look on his face. He glanced at the clock on the wall and scowled. The thought of being forced to attend Prom when he could be with Elena was infuriating. _But_, she had assured him that appearances were important, and that it would make Grace and Carrick ecstatic if he went.

So he sat in one of the folding chairs, still sore from his last session with Elena.

It took him only a moment of a scanning the room before he found Ana, dancing in the middle of the floor in a knee length ruffled black dress. He frowned, the sight of so many men dancing around her and her friend pissing him off.

_She's not yours Grey.. _Christian frowned as his own thoughts invaded him. _But could she have been? _

* * *

**_Present _**_**Day **_  
_Two weeks after the break in..._

"What are you thinking about?"

Christian looked away from the spot on the wall he had been focusing so hard on. With a small chuckle he shook his head, looking at the brunette in his offices door way.

He had been sitting for over an hour in his office, attempting to get work done. However, with the ever-present 'Jack Hyde' looming over him, he was having more than a hard time. He sat in his pajama pants, his upper half bare and his hair messy.

"Honestly? Prom."

"Ew, why?"

She stepped into his office, taking a seat in the leather chair that sat in the corner of the room. He spun around in his chair to stare at her. For two weeks she had stayed with him and in those two weeks, he could see her breaking down. She tried to put on a smile, but he knew better.

Even stressed, she looked beautiful. Her brown hair was tied up into a pony tail, and her frame was covered in a pair of workout shorts and one of his t-shirts.

"I remember seeing you have fun with those... men, and it pissed me off. But you were having fun, and smiling. You haven't really smiled in about fourteen days Ana."

She frowned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I just thought they would have found him by now I guess." With a shrug, she let out a hefty sigh. "I don't know what's happening to my life lately. I mean, I _should _be happy that you and I are... closer now, and that everything is finally out in the open... but I don't know, with this Jack Hyde thing hovering over my head.."

"I understand Ana, I do. Trust me, I want nothing more than for him to be caught." Christians fingers gripped his desk tightly, the thought of this man still walking around infuriating him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better anyways."

He smiled at her, but battled with the continuous war in his head.

_Tell her about the BDSM, or don't. _

_Go tell Elena to kick rocks, or don't. _

He knew at least that the second one had to happen in order for _them _to happen.

* * *

The moonlight shone in from the window with the drapes pulled back. The sky had been perfectly clear, and Ana found herself wanting to be lost in it. However, when Christian entered the room looking sultry and beautiful after a shower, she became lost in him instead.

They lay on his bed, tangled in the sheets. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies, intensified by the moonlight. She lay with Christians head on his stomach, his fingertips making patterns on her skin.

"That tickles.." She whispered, and he looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry.. you're skin is just perfection.. Ana.. I want to talk to you about something."

She looked down at him, raising her eyebrows. _Didn't he already tell her his secrets? _

"I feel like all of the years without you were years wasted.. who knows where we'd be right now if I had never done with I did. Maybe even married with kids." He murmured.

_What?!_ She thought, her heart beginning to race again. _Married? Kids?_

"Come on Ana, don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

He kissed her stomach, silencing her. "I want you to know that this isn't just some fling for me, and you mean more to me than you could possibly ever know."

She frowned, "I'm not going to lie to you Christian, I didn't plan for any of this... I just wanted to talk to you, to have you tell me the truth. I didn't want to get wrapped up in you again."

"_I'm _the one wrapped up in _you_ Ana.. I wake up, I think about you.. I work, I think about you... Do you want to leave?" He asked, suddenly looking like the little boy that she knew he still had inside of him.

"No Christian, I don't. But I don't want to be hurt again."

"I'll never hurt you again." And he moved up in the bed, covering her with his body and placing a kiss on her lips.

His fingers stroked her face tenderly while he kissed her, and she let her hands trail down his arms. After a moment, he pulled away and looked torn.

"I don't know how to say this Ana because I'm not even sure if this is possible, but I love you."

She pulled her face back, her eyes wide. With a nervous chuckle she shook her head. "Christian, stop. We haven't even... we haven't been in each others lives except for such a short time..."

"No, you stop. Ana I loved you since I was a kid, I see that now. I just didn't see it then. And now having you here again, it just opened my eyes. Plus, wasn't that the part where you're supposed to say you love me back?" He smiled, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't... I don't know how I feel Christian." She lied, closing her eyes. _Of course I love you_, she thought.

"Don't lie to me Ana. You were always a bad liar." He kissed her lightly again when she said nothing, "Fine.. don't say it back. I'll wait until you do."

* * *

"Detective, you came to my place of work for a reason. What is it?"

Christian sat in his large office, impeccably dressed in his Armani suit. Finally he had made it back to work, and it had felt so right being in his castle. He had entered his office to find multiple gift baskets from other companies attempting to schmooze him after the attack. They had all been sent to an orphanage the minute he saw them.

With his leg crossed, ankle resting on knee, and his fingertips connecting at his lip, he slowly moved back and forth in his chair staring at the Detective before him.

"Sir, we felt this was an urgent matter."

"Is it regarding Jack Hyde?"

The Detective placed the folder he was holding on the table. He opened it to reveal a cell phone bill.

"Sir, we have been monitoring Jack Hyde's cellular activity, and as you know it had been radio silence. However, yesterday morning he began making phone calls to a particular location. We were able to, at this point, to track his whereabouts to a cabin north of here."

"So you caught him?"

"No Sir. He wasn't there when we arrived. These are the photos we took upon arrival."

Christian looked at the pictures that were now scattered on his desk. Multiple pictures of Ana hung on the cabin walls, many of them voyeuristic in nature. He felt his blood pressure rising, and was sure at any moment a vein in his head would explode.

"_Mother fucker!" _He yelled, looking at the remaining.

The red dress that had been stolen from her. The pictures that he had stolen from his apartment, each with Christians face very carefully cut out. And other things, things that he would generally have in his playroom.

He felt sick to his stomach. "What else did you find?" He asked quietly.

"Videos Sir, of Hyde engaging in sexual activity with multiple women... all very harsh in nature."

"Fuck.. So who was he calling?"

"A business sir, a salon. That's the other reason I came here.. You do own a portion of Esclava, correct?"

"Yes." He growled.

"He had been making multiple calls to the main location. We're in the works of performing interviews with staff, but since you do own part of it..."

"If you value your job Detective, I'd hope that you wouldn't be accusing me of anything." He said menacingly, and the Detective stood, placing his hat back onto his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but I'd check it out if I were you. Does anyone there hold a grudge against you? Or Miss Steele?"

Christian frowned and stayed silent.

* * *

Anastasia stepped into the large apartment, looking around as she had done each night when she returned from work. It needed love, that was for sure. Pictures on the walls, flowers, anything that would make it feel more like home.

She could've returned to her apartment after the security system was installed, but she felt safer with Christian and his security team. She knew he understood.

She pulled her hair from it's perfectly done bun and her hair fell over her shoulders in waves. She then immediately kicked her pumps off, letting out a sigh of relief when her bare feet hit the floor.

The apartment lay quiet, but she knew Mrs. Jones was in the kitchen cooking. The smell was tantalizing.

Each night, Christian had returned home the same time she had and now it felt lonely being by herself. She walked around, deciding to take a tour. Of course, she already knew what his bedroom was like, as well as the guest room.

_His bedroom_. The place where she spent each night with him for week. She thought back to her life before he found his way in again and laughed thinking how much it had changed. _He told me he loved me_, she thought, her heart racing.

She walked past the media room, and onto another door. Upon opening she gasped at the enormity and the amount of books that lined each wall. Out of all rooms, she thought as to why he wouldn't tell her this was there?

Deciding she would return to this room whenever possible, she turned and continued walking until she reached another closed door. Her hand reached out to turn the handle, but the door remained lock. She frowned, _why would he need a locked room? _So far he had been very open about where she had been allowed. She tried to turn the handle again, hoping perhaps it was just stuck, but was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ana... it's me," _Kate said over the phone. _"So I just saw something interesting." _

Ana waited, knowing her friend loved dramatic pauses.

_"I saw Christian today at the boathouse coffee shop, and I went to go say Hi, see how everything was going, but he was with someone. Another woman." _

She felt her heart drop. _What?_

_"Ana?" _

"Continue."

_"Well, i'm sorry, but I kind of snooped... it was some older blonde bimbo. They looked like they were arguing. Or at least he did. She just looked... smug." _

_Elena._ Ana felt her cheeks getting hot, and felt an urgent need to punch something.

"I don't know Kate, maybe it was just some work meeting." But she knew better.

_"Just.. just be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt again. I can't stand it.__" _

"I know, thank you Kate."

She hung up the phone and immediately needed to leave. She wanted to run, to anywhere but near him.

* * *

"Ana? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Christian stared at her figure, sitting on the same picnic table near their High School that they had sat on so many times before. After his heated discussion with Elena, he had returned home, still convinced that she was in some way aiding Jack Hyde. Frustrated, he had wanted nothing more than to be with Ana, but she was gone.

"How did you find me Christian?" He heard her sniffle.

"I.. I had Taylor track your phone."

"Of course you did. Please leave."

"Ana, what is wrong?" He repeated, and placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"You _know _what's wrong!"

But he found himself at a complete loss, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, I don't. I just went home and you weren't there. You didn't text me or anything so.."

"You met with _her_ again. After all of that 'I love you bullshit' last night, you ran _right_ back to her!" She cried, her voice raising in anger.

"What...how did you.." He shook his head, "Never mind that. It's not what you think."

"Then what it is Christian?!" He stayed silent, "Speak!"

And he jumped, a flash of anger in his eyes at her tone. "Ana.." He said, "It's nothing to concern you're with."

"Christian! I swear to God if you ever want to see me again, you will talk... NOW!"

He climbed onto the picnic table, looking completely out of place. "The Detective stopped by today. He had some news. They've been tracking his phone, and up until recently it had been off. They tracked down where he's been staying, but he wasn't there. _Fucker..._" He shook his head, "Anyways. He had made multiple calls to Esclava yesterday.. which is the salon I own.. with Elena."

Her eyes widened slightly, the remaining tears falling down her cheeks.

"I think she might in some fucked up way have information on Jack Hyde. So I approached her, and of course she denied it... but, I'm going to begin surveillance on her."

"Why would she have information on him?"

"No idea."

They sat in silence, which Christian eventually broke with a huff. "Why would you think I was.. _with_ her again? Do you not believe what I told you last night?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "Kate saw you, and she called me. I just.. lost it."

He turned towards her, grabbing her face with his hand. "Ana, I love you. I do. I'm _not_ going to hurt you again! Please, believe me!"

"Why wouldn't you just call and tell me that you were meeting with her, and why?"

"Because.. I didn't want you to get more involved in this Jack Hyde mess. I want you to feel safe, not like everything is falling apart around you."

He placed a kiss on her lips and then put an arm around her, pulling her closer. After minutes of silence, he laughed. "Wow... this is just like being fifteen again. Sitting on this table.."

"Life was easier then." She whispered.

"Yes it was Ana, yes it was."


	17. Chapter 17

Elena Lincoln stepped up to the dingy cabin. After driving for two hours, she was in no mood for conversation, but this one _needed_ to happen. Jack Hyde had fucked up, and she would be damned if he fucked up again. Thankfully, when Christian came and spoke with her, she was able to convince him that there was no conversation between the two, and that she wasn't even sure who Jack Hyde was.

That, of course, was a lie. She had known Jack for years and had done the same work for him as she had done for Christian: find them submissive's. However, unlike Christian, Jack Hyde was a bit off in the head, if not a little too rough with his girls. Either way, she was paid.

Jack had reached out to her the moment Christian had let his anger get in the way, _again_, and punched him. Gladly, she provided him with the hours that Christian worked, as well as any information she had about Christian.

She would get him back - and get him away from that little bitch.

She turned the handle, annoyed that he would even leave the door open, especially in his predicament. The all-too familiar sounds of cries of pain mixed with pleasure rang through the cabin.

_"Fuck yeah Ana..." _She heard him moan and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Pathetic.." She mumbled as she took in the sight before her.

A woman lay tied up on the bed, legs and feet bound. A dirty and tattered red dress was ridden up her hips, but her ass was bare high in the air. He had obviously been at this for some time, since her skin was no longer pink, but bright red and to the point of breaking.

"Jack." Elena said, her fury simmering beneath her voice.

He turned to her, jumping immediately. "Fuck Elena! Don't you knock?"

"You're going to ruin her Jack... poor thing." She was looking at the woman on the bed, shaking her head with pity. "Now, the reason I'm here." She smiled before it turned to a sneer and she lifted her hand, back handing Jack across the face. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?! How many times did I tell you NOT to call me from that phone?! You imbecile! You almost ruined everything!"

Jack held his cheek, the smack burning straight into his eye socket. "What the fuck?!"

"You want Miss Steele, do you not?" Elena asked, straightening out the rings on her hand.

"More than anything," He almost panted like a dog. _Disgusting._

"Then don't fuck up again. Now.." Elena walked along the walls, letting her fingertip drag on the window sill. She shot him a look of disgust at the dust on her finger. "I can get you into his apartment.. she's staying there with him."

"Won't they know how that you're involved?"

"No, I have a very tight alibi."

"Okay. How do I do it? How do I get in?"

And Elena grinned, her wicked nature shining right through her poised appearance.

* * *

"Whoa." Anastasia mumbled as she stepped into Christian's childhood bedroom. Plenty of times she had been there when she was fifteen, but _nothing _had changed.

The same pin-board was hung above a working desk, where a computer with a monitor sat. The board was covered in various photos that ranged from his mother, to him and Ana as teenagers. She smiled at the sentiment.

"You still have all of these?" She asked him, turning and watching as he walked into the room with her overnight bag. They had agreed to stay the weekend at Bellevue, for the sake of removing themselves from the stressful situation and having a 'vacation'.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He replied, confused by the very thought of ever throwing a picture with her away. Elena had never seen his bedroom, she would've never known that he kept his photos as well as any keepsake she had given him.

In an instant she turned to face him, pressing her lips against his. He was taken by surprise and so he smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. His fingers ran through her brown locks, and his mouth parted to run his tongue along her lip. She immediately opened her mouth, inviting him in as he stepped back to the bed with her, pushing her down and causing the mattress to squeak.

"Christian," She groaned, "I can't have sex while your parents are downstairs waiting for us." But when his hand grasped at her breast she let out a moan, and as he latched his lips onto her neck, she arched her back into him.

He wasn't stupid though, he knew the fight was lost the moment she mentioned his parents. So he squeezed her breast a few more times through her bra and let his lips trail up to her own before planting one final kiss.

"I love you." He said quietly, his heart beating wildly at the thought of rejection.

And to his dismay, she said nothing as she smiled at him. He knew it would take time for her to admit she felt the same, but it didn't stop his heart from feeling splintered.

* * *

"Christian, DON'T! Please!" Anastasia stood at the edge of the pool, her body clad in a mint green bikini and jean shorts. Her plan had not been to swim, but perhaps to soak of the very rare Washington sunlight.

She was relaxed, finally, after such a stressful bit of time. The sun was shining and the temperature was warm. Grace and Kate both lay out in the sun, Kate with her eyes closed and Grace looking at a cook book. Carrick had made her laugh when he exited the house in a 'Kiss the Chef' apron to begin his grilling. Elliot and Mia splashed around in the pool and Christian stood in front of her, his hands out and ready to push her into the water.

He looked like a _God_. His muscles were rippling, and was standing there in nothing but his black swim trunks. _Gorgeous_. Despite her cries, he wrapped his arms around her and jumped into the pool bringing her alongside with him. They fell with a brilliant splash, the cold water hitting Ana like a sack of bricks. She gasped as she emerged and immediately slapped Christian on the arm much to everyone's amusement.

"Jerk!" She yelled, but it was all in good humor. She shimmied out of her shorts in the water, swimming to the edge of the pool to place them there.

She felt his arms around her, going around her waist and his lips pressing softly against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you were just so dry and you know I like it better when you're wet." He said quietly, and it made her tingle.

"C, either get a room, or come chicken fight!" Elliot yelled and while Christian was hoping for the first option, Ana graciously agreed to 'chicken fight'.

* * *

"That was fun today." Ana said lightly, staring at the fire pit. While her hair was still drying, the rest had already dried off and she dressed into a blue summer dress and sandals. Christian sat beside her in a t-shirt and jeans, his arm wrapped around her.

Both Elliot and Kate mimicked their position across from the fire, except that Elliot was having a hard time not sucking face with her.

"Who needs a room now? Fuck Elliot, let the girl breathe." Christian chided, shaking his head.

The fire crackled and Ana closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling. She left all of her insecurities at home, taking the moment to feel happy.

"Why don't we play a game? Truth or Dare." Elliot waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, that sounds fun! What do you say Ana?" Kate said, clapping her hands together.

"Sure." Ana replied, trying to ignore the circles Christians fingers were creating on her skin.

"Okay, me first... Kate, truth or dare?" Elliot asked, looking at his girlfriend who thought carefully on her options.

"Dare! No... truth!"

"Pfft. Dare would have been better. Alright, truth. What'd you think about me when you met me in high school?" Elliot asked.

"Honestly?" Replied Kate, "I thought you were a jerk that thought with his dick rather than his brain."

Christian let out a laugh, knowing that to be _exactly_ the truth. Elliot looked hurt for a moment and so Christian came to Kate's defense, "You did ask E."

"Whatever."

"Elliot, knock it off. Okay... Ana. Truth or Dare."

Ana narrowed her eyes at her friend. Her dares always ended up being something entirely ridiculous. "Truth."

"So.. how was your first time with Christian?"

_"KATE!"_ Ana exclaimed, before burying her face in her hands. She expected Christian to be upset about it, but when she looked at him out of her fingers, he looked like he was ... waiting. "What?" She asked him.

"I'd like to hear this one myself I think." He grinned at her, suddenly feeling carefree. Perhaps it was the beers, or the fact that he finally had what he wanted in his arms.

"It was..." She said, searching for the right word.

Elliot snorted, "Awful?"

"_No._ It was... amazing, and intense."

Christian grinned, satisfied with her answer.

The night continued on with the four of them playing truth or dare, answering questions about their lives or 'what would you do's'. At one point, Elliot had dared Christian to take a microwaved shot of Tequila, which he obliged to even if it made him cough for five minutes straight.

Buzzed from their beers and shots, Elliot and Kate retreated to Elliot's room, while Christian and Ana retreated to his. He flicked on the light and stood staring at her, his eyes hooded with desire at the sight of her. _So beautiful, so sexy... mine._ He approached her slowly as if she were a wild animal and placed his hand on her neck, running his fingers into her hair.

"mm.." He groaned as he inhaled her scent, his lips running along her jawline. He could hear her breathing becoming heavier, and stepped away, moving back onto his bed where she had spent many nights before as a teenager during 'sleep-overs'.

"I think it's sweet you still have the same bed spread.." She said with a giggle, but he ignored her crawling over top of her.

"I want you Ana... I _need _you." He pleaded with her, his face burying between her breasts.

She gasped, her back arching, pushing her breasts into him. She wanted him too, she _needed _him too.. or at least she did, until she heard a loud cry of pleasure that came from neither Christian, or Ana.

"Is that... _Kate?_" Christian asked disgusted, and because Ana had heard it many times before living with her, she nodded.

* * *

Ana lay on the bed of the boat house, still panting after a rigorous love-making session with Christian. Her legs were trembling, both having been thrown over his shoulders as he plowed into her. He walked through the boathouse, naked, before delicately wiping the evidence of their sex from her lower stomach. She wasn't sure how she felt when he said he was going to 'mark her as his', but when she watched him furiously fist his cock, his face vulnerable as he came, she decided she'd let him do it anytime.

Moments after hearing Kate and Elliot in the room next to them, he had dragged her into the boat house. No way would he be fucking her with them so close, and if he could hear them, they'd most certainly be able to hear Ana. His girl was a screamer.

"That was.. amazing. Yet again" Christian said, laying on the bed with her and placing a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated, snuggling against him.

_"Christian!" _They both heard, and they popped up. Ana immediately began dressing. What if that was his father? Her face flushed red with embarrassment.

Christian, who seemed to not care, simply pulled on his jeans and only jeans, and stepped outside.

Elliot and Kate were walking around looking for them, a frenzied look on Elliot's face. _"Christian!" _He called again.

"Shut the fuck up Elliot! What?" Christian came out, and Elliot ran towards him with a phone in his head - it looked like Elliot's.

"Taylor called me, he said he'd attempted to call you multiple times. There's been a break in at Escala - Gail's been hurt."

"What?!" Anastasia squeaked, suddenly appearing. She ran after Christian who immediately ran towards the house to grab his phone and keys. Only ten minutes and a shouting match later they were in his Spyder, speeding down the road ways leading back to Escala. Christian had argued that Ana shouldn't be going with him, as this may have been related to Jack, but she feared for Gail.

* * *

An ambulance was outside of Escala, a middle aged woman being loaded into the back - Gail.

They both jumped from the car, running to her. Taylor stood next to it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Taylor! What happened?!" Christian demanded, and had to remind himself internally that this was Gail's boyfriend, not just his head of security.

"He got in... somehow Jack FUCKING Hyde got in.." Taylor replied, and his professional demeanor was gone, replaced only with fear and anger. "Gail was finishing cooking for Ryan and I, I came out of the security suite and the elevator opened. He had a gun and started shooting.. I started shooting back, but he fled again."

"But.. but Gail.." Ana began, her eyes already welling up with tears.

"She was shot in her side. It looks like it may have just grazed her, but they're taking precautions."

"Taylor." Christian said firmly, "Go with her. Ryan and I will handle this. Please, call with any updates."

* * *

"The elevator code has been changed sir, and the Detective is on his way up to get a report. I'm sorry sir, I was watching the cameras, but he just came out so suddenly, like he wasn't even thinking." Ryan said, his hands folded in front of him.

Christian and Ana stood in the foyer, Ana silently weeping beside him. _Would this end? _She wondered. She stepped away from them, looking at the broken glass that lay on the floor. She slowly began to pick it up, hoping in some way, that she would be able to fix this. She could hear Christian and Ryan speaking behind her, but continued walking, picking up pieces of glass as she went. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen that the broken pieces fell and shattered, her hand going to her mouth.

She felt him run in, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Ana! What happened?! Did you cut yourself? Are you bleeding?" He looked at the blood on the floor and then at her. Her back shook and her tears fell freely to the floor. She covered her mouth, hoping to mask some of the garbled sobs. She shook her head.

The blood on the floor wasn't hers. It was Gail's.

"This my fault! I brought this here! I got her shot!" She cried out, and immediately took a seat, shaking with an oncoming panic attack.

"Ana, Ana no. This is that fucker Hyde's fault.."

"F-F-First you... N-Now G-Gail..." She cried, and he wrapped his arms around her. "He had a g-gun Christian!"

Christian wrapped his arms around her, and she placed her head onto his chest. He gritted his teeth, the feeling of being touched there blowing him away, but he couldn't push her away. Not in her moment of need. _Get a grip Grey! _

"RYAN!" He shouted, and he immediately ran in. "Call up the additional security team, and have them do a sweep of Bellevue. We're going to return to my mothers, but I want someone stationed outside the entire time."

_"N-NO!_ What if he goes there?!" Ana rebuked, her tears soaking his shirt. She looked up and grabbed at his arms, willing him to change his mind.

"Ana, it will be protected. They already are in a gated community, and then on top of that, their driveway is gated. This is just an extra precaution."

* * *

The conversation with the Detective had gone quickly, and Christian and Ana found themselves in the back of one of his many Audi SUV's, being driven by a man named Luke Sawyer. Unbeknownst to Ana, this man would now be spending his time protecting her.

His family had been woken by Elliot, who had explained the situation. His mother fretting with making sure they weren't hurt, and then calling the hospital to get an update on Mrs. Jones. Both his father and his brother assured Ana that _nothing _would reach them there, but Kate and Mia looked fearful.

"I'm sorry Kate." Ana said abashed. They stood in the grandiose kitchen, both with a mug of hot chocolate that Mr. and Mrs. Grey's housekeeper had prepared. "I didn't ever mean to bring this into anyone's life."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, confused. "You think i'm upset with you? This isn't your fault Ana. I'm afraid, but not for me! I'm afraid for you... and Christian. If you were home.."

Ana shuddered, pushing the thought from her mind. "Life was so much simpler when I was just writing a book.. before SIP.."

"Before Christian?" Kate asked, curiosity overtaking her beautiful features.

"I don't know.. I finally feel like we can be happy because everything is out in the open, but then Jack Hyde..." She paused, "Christian told me he loved me Kate."

"What?! Wow! That's great!" Her features fell when Ana said nothing else, "And...?" She prodded.

"I didn't say it back. I do love him, you know that.. I've loved him for... _years_."

"So why wouldn't you tell him that?"

"I don't want to over complicate things. He'll be returning to GEH soon, and it's a surprise already my name isn't in the paper with him... but his life just has a lot that I'm not sure I can deal with. And there are some other things still not taken care of..." _Like Elena Lincoln._ "I don't know, what if by being with him I set myself up for failure?"

Kate sat at the breakfast bar, patting the stool next to her. Ana willingly sat and listened for what her friend would say.

"Ana. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you _in _love with him?"

"...Yes."

"Then stop. Stop denying yourself happiness because you're afraid. You've waited _this_ long-"

"I've waited this long for _answers _Kate, not a relationship!"

"Oh stop with that.. that's a lie and you know it. You've always wanted him back. So take him back! Trust me Ana, tell him you love him."

Ana smiled, happy that in such a dark time she had a friend like Kate to bring in the light.

* * *

"Gail is doing well. She will be staying for observation, and she's a little in shock - but other than that she is fine. I told her to take as much time as needed." Christian said as he stepped into his bedroom. Ana already lay in bed, waiting for him.

He tugged his shirt off and followed with his pants, still boxerless from the boathouse, but he didn't care. He lifted the covers to see that she had followed suit, her bare body touching the sheets.

He lay next to her, unsure of what she'd want after such a trying night. His hand lay beneath her breasts on her stomach, rubbing with his finger tips.

"I'm glad.." She whispered, and she tugged at him, pulling him atop of her.

Confused, he rested his elbows on either side of her head, one of his knees in between her legs and his growing erection laying on her hip. "Ana, I know you've had a tough night.. and while the thought of your delectable pussy sounds amazing, I don't want to pressure you."

"Christian.. stop." She said, grasping at his arms. "I love you too."

"What?" Unsure that he had heard her, he furrowed his brows.

"I love you. And I want you to make love to me... please."

He felt overwhelmed by happiness, and didn't have to ask again - he immediately obliged.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana stared at the small rippling waves caused by the wind. She sat on the boat dock, legs hanging over and dangling. She could barely make out her reflection in the water. Strange for Seattle, the moon was out and shining bright with not a cloud in sight.

_Gail had been shot_.

She had awoken from a nightmare, gasping for air as she woke. Christian had quickly awoken with her, but when she had returned from her trip to the bathroom, her Adonis was back to sleep. She had taken that moment to watch him, his chest rising and falling. He looked peaceful.

_I need to leave him, _she thought to herself and immediately tears pricked her eyes.

She had already lost him once, though under different circumstances. She couldn't lose him again. Ana thought back over the time that he had appeared back into her life. She had been frustrated, angry with him... she had been _hurt _and she had struggled severely with the thought of taking him back. But now that she had him, she felt calmed, relaxed and _happy_. At least she did until Jack Hyde made his presence known once again.

_Jack Hyde_. Ana had never felt threatened by him at work until they went to dinner together. There had never been a moment she had feared for her life, or felt apprehensive of him. He was creepy, yes, but a killer? A kidnapper?

She looked back into the water and watched the small waves yet again. Christian would be hurt, she knew he would. But it would be the only way she could protect him, his family, and Kate.

She sat and contemplated how to make the biggest decision of her life.

* * *

"Mom, this smells amazing. Good morning." Christian stepped into the kitchen and kissed his mothers cheek, much to her surprise. She held a hand there for a moment as she watched her eldest son pour a coffee and take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well good morning to you too Christian. Did you sleep well? I know you had a rough night. I heard from Gail's doctor today and she is doing just fine." Grace replied, turning to flip her bacon, her cheeks still blushed from the sudden affection from her son.

"I slept wonderfully." Christian beamed as Ana walked into the kitchen, looking exhausted. Obviously she had _not_ slept great, but Christian felt light on his toes. "Good morning Miss Steele." She sat next to him and he took the chance to brush a hair from her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't even notice Grace stepping out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noting the look of worry in her eyes.

She tugged at her lip with her teeth, and he used his finger to pull it out. "Stop that, you know what it does to me." He murmured.

"Sorry. I'm just concerned... just with everything going on."

"Nothing to worry about baby, I'll take care of you." Christian leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, moving them slowly. His fingers ran through her hair and only stopped when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Luke Sawyer stood their, hands behind his back. "Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but I have news. Can we speak somewhere privately?"

* * *

Flustered at being taken from spending his morning with Ana, Christian sat and tapped his fingers impatiently on his fathers desk.

"What?!" He snapped, waiting for Luke to speak.

"Sir, as you know we've been tailing Elena Lincoln. Yesterday afternoon at 3:13 PM, Mrs. Lincoln checked into the Olympia with a gentleman that we've yet to identify."

_Isaac, her current submissive._

"Okay..." He said, trailing off as he waved his hand for Sawyer to continue speaking.

"Well, we noticed that he left for a few hours last night, but she wasn't with him.."

Christian raised his eyebrows.

"They did, however, leave this morning together at 6:00 AM on the dot. And I know this seems like a waste of your time sir, but I find something here very odd, especially since Gail was attacked last night.. Hyde obviously knew the codes to your elevator, and from what I've gathered in the past, Elena had those codes."

Christian sat silent, his once perfect morning turning into a nightmare. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Sawyer, I need you to keep an eye on Ana, make sure she doesn't come in here.. I need to make a call."

* * *

"Sir, I understand your frustration - and while we are definitely going to look into it, we need more evidence than that."

Christian let out a resounding FUCK into the room, before tugging at his hair. He thought for a moment. "What if I get a confession.." He said quietly.

"Mr. Grey, a confession would be ideal, but understandably she'd have to know you were recording or she could fight it.."

"I don't think we'd need to worry about that." Christian said, thinking to the donation of squad cars he had recently given.

"Well get us a confession, and we'll lock the bitch up."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kate asked Ana as she stared blankly at the water beneath her feet. She had found her way back to the dock, Luke Sawyer trailing closely behind.

"No." Ana whispered quietly, and Kate sat next to her, dangling her legs.

"I've never seen you like this. What're you thinking?"

Ana looked back to see Sawyer looking at them. She turned back to Kate and shrugged. "I'm thinking of leaving."

"What?" Kate hissed, her brows furrowed. "Are you stupid Ana? You're safe here!"

"Says who Kate? First Christian, then Gail.. what if it's his parents next, or you, or what if Christian gets shot-" She faltered under her friends stare.

"Ana, promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you won't leave, and you won't do anything stupid. I can't lose you."

And Ana lied to her best friend for the first time. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter, and for that I apologize - I am working on the next. **

**For those of you who've stayed in touch with this story throughout my disappearance I appreciate it. I came down with a kidney infection that ended up being pretty bad, and since then I've had to get caught up with work and school. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, a fair warning.. a lot is going to happen in this chapter. A lot of drama and also some fluff. Thanks for all of your kind reviews! **

* * *

The apartment was dark and eerie when Ana stepped inside. The note from the police was still taped to the door, but she had entered anyways. Jack Hyde wouldn't go back to a place he'd already been... right?

She found herself proud of the fact that she got out of Christians parents house without anyone waking up, or even Taylor or Sawyer noticing her. Perhaps it was too late for anyone to be awake, including security. She only imagined the trouble they would get into in the morning.

Her legs ached after the amount of walking she had done, but she was thankful when she finally found an area where she'd be able to call a taxi.

She had spent the ride crying, her throat now hoarse and her eyes puffy. She had kissed Christian lightly on the cheek before stepping out, no longer wanting to keep him or anyone else she knew in danger of _Jack Hyde._

Now she just had to find him to end it all.

She flipped the switch on and screamed out a curse, the man before her the last man she expected to see.

"Miss Steele." Christian said to her, a bite of bitterness in his voice. He stood looking like a God, his physique covered in jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, his hair messy from just waking up.

"Christian..." She gasped, "What... what are you doing here?" She suddenly felt angry and frowned. "How are you in my apartment?!"

He held up a key chain that was obviously Kate's, judging by the pink lanyard.

"How did you even know I was coming here?"

"Well.. I woke up, and you weren't there... I searched the house... I asked Kate, who told that me _apparently_, you were planning on leaving! What were you fucking thinking Ana?!" He growled, his fists clenched at his side. "Then you what... _walked _here?"

"I took a cab part of the way!" She exclaimed in defense.

"A fucking cab?! Do you not know how dangerous this fucker is Ana?! You have my entire family worried as all shit, and after _everything_.. you _leave _me?!"

"TO SAVE YOU!" Ana yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "YOU! And KATE and your FAMILY!" She sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks resulting from her anger.

"I already lost you before Ana. I am NOT going to lose you again." He said, his voice low and trembling. "Come on, we're going back to my parents. We shouldn't even be here." He turned from her beginning to walk to the door.

Ana crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

He turned his head to her, "Excuse me?"

"I said no, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying here. I'm not going to be the reason you get hurt... _again_."

Christian turned, letting out a yell, his hands tugging at his hair. "It's that easy for you, huh?" He asked. "To leave me. To never see me again."

"It was that easy for you.." She said, knowing it was a low blow. _Anything to make him leave._

He let out a strangled noise, a mixture between a laugh and a gasp. "It was anything but, Ana. And I know what you're doing.. and it's not going to work." He dropped his voice as he got closer to her.

"I want you to leave Christian." Her voice trembled, "I don't want you in my life."

Christian shook his head, taking another step towards her until she realized she was pinned against a wall. "I've known you since you were a teenager Ana. You think I don't know when you're lying?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

He was close enough she could inhale his scent. It was intoxicating.

Ana wasn't sure if it was the sheer tension in the room, or the stress she needed to release, but she crashed her lips against his hard, and in a moment the gap between her and the wall was closed with a painful _thud_.

* * *

She cried out, but before Christian could ask if she was okay, she was grabbing for him. His lips latched onto anything they could, her lips or her neck.

"Ana... _Ana_, wait." He groaned, his forehead leaning against hers. "I don't have a condom.."

"It's fine. I don't care. _Please._"

"Ana.."

"I've been on the pill for years Christian..." She murmured, "Health reasons.." She said when his eyebrows perked.

Without another word, he quickly undid her shorts, letting them fall to her feet before releasing his growing erection from his jeans. He grabbed her with one arm, hoisting her onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist. In the moment he was sheathed inside of her, his head fell back, a loud groan escaping his lips.

Christians other arm hooked beneath one of hers, wrapping up onto her shoulder to give him leverage. Each thrust she bounced atop of him, her cries of his name echoing throughout her apartment.

He felt himself aching for a release, but before he could, he carried her to the couch. He lay atop of her before continuing his thrusts, his body grinding into hers.

"_Christian... please!_" She cried out, her back arching, pushing her breasts into him.

"Cum with me baby.. come on.." And after a grunt he yelled out her name, spilling himself into her while he felt her convulse beneath him in her own orgasm.

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Ana closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of Christians head against her chest in a sudden move of vulnerability.

"I'm sorry about that... I don't know what came over me." She said, shaking her head.

"Don't apologize for ever letting me be intimate with you. I love it.. I love you." He said, raising his head to look at her. "That's why you're not leaving... so I don't know if you were trying to distract me, but it didn't work. I'm not letting you go."

"I know." She replied meekly. "I know that was stupid... I just... I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost-"

"Ana. Stop. You're not going to lose anyone. We're going to find him." He kissed her. "But I will say, we shouldn't be here.. I know the locks were changed, but.."

"You're right. Just.. let me change real quick."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ana stood ready in fresh clothes, her hair freshly washed after she convinced Christian to be patient enough for her to shower. He looked exhausted and she suddenly felt bad.

Their fingers intertwined as they moved to leave, until Ana stopped, her eyes focusing on the wall.

"Ana? What's going on?"

She moved away from him slowly, walking to a small hole that had been there from when Kate had decided to remove some of her old family photos. "I swore I just saw something from here. It was red.."

Christian watched her, and looked to the hole in the drywall before looking at her once again. And then it hit him.

"_Mother fucker!_" His fist flew through the drywall, a large indent in the shape of his fist there.

"What the hell Christian?!" She watched as he began to tear at the drywall, ignoring the slowly bleeding cuts on his knuckles. After a moment, he pulled out something small and black, looking into a tiny lens.

"Call the cops Ana."

* * *

"We've found a total of seven cameras throughout your apartment Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh." Detective Mangetti told her, and Ana felt the urge to vomit. "That's the bad part.. the good part is, they're wireless.. so we're working to track down the IP."

The girls sat in the police station, both Christian and Elliot behind them.

"Where in the apartment?" Ana asked quietly, and felt Kate squeeze her hand, though she looked as disgusted as Ana felt.

"The one that Mr. Grey found, two in your bathroom Ana, two in your bedroom, and another in the living room."

"So.. he saw me take a shower.." _Among other thing's._

"Most likely."

She looked immediately to Christian who stood with his fists at his side, clenched and ready for action. "So now what..." He asked, his voice menacing.

"Let us do our work... _stay out of that apartment..._ and we'll let you know when we know something. Maybe.. use this time to take a vacation. Get your mind off of things." The detective said, standing up to dismiss them.

* * *

"Why would you try to leave Ana? You promised me you wouldn't. You never lie to me!" Kate exclaimed the moment they all stepped out of the Police Station. The rowdy blonde looked ready to cry, let down by her friend.

"Because Kate! I don't want to bring anymore of this down on anyone! I mean he must've put those in when he went in with the tape but-"

"You _promised!" _

"Katie girl, c'mon... Ana's had a rough night.. and frankly the thought of someone looking at my girl without her knowing has me ready to kill someone." Elliot said, his arms wrapping around Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate." Ana said meekly, but her friend turned from her, burying her face into Elliot's chest.

"I'm going to take her back to mom's. You guys okay?"

Christian replied with a curt, "yes." and watched as the two left.

Ana fidgeted with her fingers, waiting for Taylor to pull up the car. Christian stood without speaking a word. "Are you not talking to me now?" She asked.

"I'm very upset Ana, and I feel like i'm teetering on the edge of losing control." He murmured lowly. She could have sworn she saw his palm twitch.

"I'm sorry.."

"He saw you in the throes of passion Ana. He saw _MY GIRL_ getting off... and then he saw you in the shower. And I am so PISSED that you would have ever thought to leave and went back there!" He yelled, and she jumped slightly at his booming voice. He took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Ana. That was selfish of me. Are you okay?"

_Was she okay?_ "I just hope they catch him with this..." She murmured as they climbed into the back of the Audi SUV. She watched as Christian climbed in beside her and began shaking his leg. Assuming he was just frustrated, she brushed it off. "Are we going back to your parents?"

"Yes, but it's taking everything in my power now to bring you back to Escala and..." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Ana was left wondering what he was going to say.

* * *

****"FUCK!" Jack Hyde screamed as he watched on his computer screen, Christian _Fucking _Grey, pull out the small camera he had placed there.

_"Call the cops Ana." _

He punched the computer screen, the shards cutting into his hand. Elizabeth sat in the corner, cowering, her eyes still red from tears after the session they had just had.

"That motherfucker!" Jack yelled. As if it wasn't enough to see him with _his_ girl... "We need to go. NOW!"

The motel room they had moved to after their cabin was discovered lay in shambles with sheets, food and empty beer bottles littering the floor.

Elizabeth jumped up to change, while Jack dialed the number of the only person who might help him.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Ana asked, handing her bag over to Taylor to load onto the plane.

"It's a surprise." Christian said in return, with a tight lipped smile. He hadn't been the same towards her in the days after she tried to leave.

"Do Kate and Elliot know where we're going?" _Even though Kate still won't talk to me._

"Yes, they do. It's a surprise... for _you_."

"So, why don't you seem very happy about it?" Ana asked incredulously.

Christian looked at her and then smiled lightly, reaching out for her hand to guide her up the steps of the plane. Without saying another word, he stepped on behind her.

Ana gazed around the plane, her mouth dropping until she saw the two beautiful brunette women standing there waiting for them with champagne glasses.

"Ana, these are the flight attendants, Natalie and Angela. They will help you with anything you need."

She laughed, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I need to get some work done Ana, but please... make yourself at home." Christian said curtly, placing a quick kiss to her forehead and walking into a back room.

Feeling shunned, she sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs, immediately pulling out her laptop to continue her writing. She found her emotions running freely through her fingers, an escape from having them for so long in her mind. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice Kate and Elliot board the plane until Kate took a seat next to her and let out a small, "hey."

"Are you okay?" She continued, and Ana gave a small nod, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know, I'm sorry for lying to you. It's okay now though, because Christian has me locked in this plane so I can't go anywhere." Ana said with a giggle, shaking her head.

"Have you guys heard anything?"

Ana closed the laptop, shaking her head. "No. Other than my leave from work has been extended due to safety purposes. It's not like I'll get fired considering my b-, well, whatever he is, owns the company." She scoffed.

"Boyfriend Ana. Tell it like it is, he's your boyfriend."

Eager to change the subject, especially when she was told to buckle up. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Ana," Kate began with a mischievous smile, "you may be my best friend, but this is one secret I'm keeping. Trust me."

* * *

After four hours and an alert they would be landing soon, Christian came from his office to find Ana and Kate once again speaking. His brother raised an eyebrow at him, but Christian said nothing.

Those four hours had been spent doing multiple things. For a good chunk, a plan was being put in place to attempt to get a confession from Elena. He knew, deep in his heart, that she was at the root of this and assisting Jack Hyde in some way. On the other hand, his information technology genius was busy tracking down the IP to a motel room that has since been reported to the police.

He then sat and spun in his chair for about a half an hour, contemplating what he was feeling. His control was slipping, and he had no way to fix it. Even after his four am workout with Bastille, the pent up energy was getting to him - and it wasn't like he could regain that control with Ana.

She still didn't know about the BDSM, and he wondered if he ever would tell her. But the moment he wondered it, he knew he'd have to. She'd find out eventually, especially with Elena. He knew it'd be better to hear it from him, and not the woman he slept with when he was fifteen.

He thought about the aching feeling he had every time he thought about Ana's safety, and then thought about the anger he felt that Jack Hyde saw them fucking.

It made him want to break everything in the room.

Not once had anyone made to bother him, except when Natalie brought him his lunch. He needed time to think, as did everyone else. He hoped this trip would be good for them, especially after what he planned for his girl.

_His girl._ He still felt weird thinking it, but it was like the years in between their time together never happened. He was going to make it up to her.

"Almost there." He said lightly, sitting down next to Ana. His hand immediately reached out to grab hers, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I thought you vanished." She said lightly with a small smile, a half glass of champagne next to her.

"No, I just needed to get some work done. I apologize, I won't be so distant the rest of the trip." He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Ana."

She smiled, before biting on her bottom lip for a moment. "I love you too Christian."

* * *

**A/N: Next we will see what Christian is planning for her, as well as a visit from Elena. **


End file.
